


The Duchess' Tale

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Role Reverse AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 38,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Mary Austin has a great love for music, but is afraid of what others would think if she revealed herself as a singer. However, upon meeting Chrissie, Dominique and Veronica, they discover that the four of them can do something so great that they would never be able to do it alone. (Or, in an alternative universe, if the Queen members' girlfriends formed a band).
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Chrissie Mullen & Veronica Tetzlaff, Dominique Beyrand & Chrissie Mullen, Dominique Beyrand & Chrissie Mullen & Veronica Tetzlaff, Dominique Beyrand & Veronica Tetzlaff, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin & Chrissie Mullen, Mary Austin & Chrissie Mullen & Dominique Beyrand & Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin & Dominique Beyrand, Mary Austin & Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 60
Kudos: 27





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Queen/gifts).



Chrissie woke up early, but didn't get up. It was too early to wake up, so she decided to stay in bed for a while. Thinking and reflecting. She stared at the Beatles poster on the bedroom wall, almost as if waiting for them to come to life and say something to help her. Chrissie had a vague impression of what they would say: "what are you waiting for to take your Red Special to college and rock the campus?"

It was the last day of vacation, soon she would return to Maria Assumpta College, for the teacher training course. She had chosen the course because she liked children, because she liked to teach, to please her parents thinking about the future. And she really thought about the future. But inside it, there was a little part that dreamed of earning a living from music. But she wasn't sure if that would ever happen.

She had this idea of taking her old guitar to college, to play in the middle of campus and see if anyone would leave a few bucks, out of pity or for recognizing her raw talent. No matter what the reason, the important thing was that she would have at least some reserve money. Her parents were experiencing financial difficulties and she didn't want to pay expenses, but while studying, she was unable to get a job. Still, he wondered if it would look ridiculous with a guitar strapped to her back, walking back and forth.

Before Chrissie could decide anything else, she heard her mother calling for breakfast. She got up and went to the kitchen, taking her place at the table.

"Are you all right, Chrissie?" her mother was concerned to see her daughter's condition.

"Ah yes, I'm just tired, and trying to gather the courage to come back" the girl improvised "I know that this semester won't be very easy."

"But it's as I always say, keep studying that the day will come when you will graduate" Margaret said in an animated tone, which took a smile from her daughter.

Chrissie smiled because her mother tried to cheer her up, and for a moment, she managed to drink coffee a little more cheerfully. She would try not to worry so much about the future that hadn't even arrived yet.

Then xhe decided to spend the morning reading her favorite books, a little bit of Sherlock Holmes, then CS Lewis, and she started Around the World in 80 days, but she didn't get to finish. When she got tired of reading, she glanced at the Red Special, it was as if the guitar was staring at her, as if she silently begged the girl to take her to college.

Chrissie grimaced and turned the other way, and then decided to give her plan a try. If it didn't work out, I would never take any instrument back to campus.

She arrived at Maria Assumpta College with the Red Special attached to her back, and of course that caught the attention of curious eyes. She tried to ignore them, but it was very difficult. Realizing that she was being watched caused butterflies in her stomach. In the worst sense of the expression.

So soon Chrissie kept her precious guitar in her dorm. She wouldn't use it now, she still had a period of classes to face. Then only afterwards would she put her plan into practice.

After boring classes, and one or two that really pleased her, and Chrissie found them much more productive, there was a break. She went back to her room, but she didn't rush in, she was still afraid, she was still hesitant to do what she wanted.

Chrissie took another breath, frowned in an "it's now or never" expression and decided once and for all that she would play. She opened the case of the Red Special, grabbed the guitar neck with all her strength, and foot before foot, went to the campus yard.

She ignored the buzz around her, sat on her favorite bench, put her shabby and felt hat beside it and then positioned the guitar, she already knew exactly which song to play. She played the first notes of Hey Jude, one of her favorites from her beloved Beatles.

Luckily or her plan was working, one and the other student left some change in her hat, which gave her the courage to continue singing, even in a shaky voice with shame. Chrissie then finished the song, but was surprised by someone watching her. She only saw a silhouette of a shadow, since she was looking down.

"Hi ..." said the university student who was watching the guitarist "do you accept requests?"

Chrissie looked up and smiled shyly, deciding whether to answer yes or no.


	2. II

Dominique Beyrand had been very busy that morning. She had attended classes on her favorite subjects, but they were still tiring. She loved studying International Relations, always wanted to see the world, perhaps because she felt a little out of place away from home. She had grown up in rural France and, unlike everyone who wanted to study in Paris, she struggled to go to London. It was far from where her mother, Marie, lived, but she promised her mother that one day she would return and make her proud, better, Dominique's plan was to bring her mother to London and guarantee a good life for both of them.

However, the French university student had other dreams pulsing in her heart. She would like to work with music, even if it was as a producer, but thinking about the most unlikely, she wanted to sing and play something, after she decided what exactly she wanted to learn to play.

That's why seeing that girl playing the guitar in the middle of the campus caught her attention, making her remember her other dream related to music.

Dominique watched her for a while, pondering whether to speak to her or not. After all, the guitarist was a complete stranger to her. As much as she tried, she couldn't remember if she had seen her before. Curiosity spoke louder and then Dominique approached her, and shot her question.

"Do you accept requests?"

Chrissie then looked at her, a little puzzled and frightened, not used to people talking to her. She took a breath before answering.

"I can only play the Beatles', if you don't mind," said Miss. Mullen.

"No problem" Dominique understood "I like them too. Look, have you been playing in the courtyard for a long time? I've never seen you play, but you play really well."

"Really? " Chrissie blushed with compliments "Gee, thanks, I ..."

"Really, and you also sing very well" added Dominique.

"Well, I appreciate it..." Chrissie smiled, but looked at the floor, wondering if the stranger would contribute any amount, but remembered her initial question "I started playing here today..."

"Really? And will you play every day, then?" Beyrand was excited.

"I intend to, for certain reasons" in that Chrissie nodded, pointing at the hat.

"I understand" Dominique agreed "look, I don't have much money, but ... I can come and see you play, if you want."

"Thank you," Chrissie replied, a little embarrassed, finding herself repetitive.

"I don't know your name," said Dominique.

"Chrissie, call me Chrissie" the guitarist offered her right hand, feeling more comfortable.

"Dominique" replied the other "then see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I mean, it sounds good" Chrissie fumbled a little.

"Okay" agreed Dominique, but she stayed there a little longer, waiting for Chrissie to play "I wanna hold your hand".

The guitarist started shy, but soon got loose, excited that Dominique was singing along with her.

Chrissie found the courage to sing three more songs so she ended her performances for the day. Dominique was still around when she counted the day's profits, 62 pounds and 80 cents. It wasn't much, but it helped a little. She tried not to let greed grow inside her, it was an amount that would help, and that was why he was lending herself to that role of exposing herself, playing in front of everyone.

"Right ..." she said to Dominique, while she was brave enough to say the rest of the sentence "I'm going now, but ... it was nice to meet you."

"Before you leave" Beyrand understood her new friend's shyness "what course are you taking here? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, no, it's okay" Chrissie felt comfortable again "I study Pedagogy, how about you?"

"International Relations" smiled Dominique.

"Wow ..." Mullen wanted to say it was a much better course than hers, but preferred not to say anything.

People had a tendency to think that Pedagogy was an inferior course, and sometimes that thought contaminated Chrissie too, however, she liked her course and in the end that was what mattered.

"Well, I'll meet you tomorrow" Dominique summed up "I'm going now."

"Goodbye" Mullen smiled, saying goodbye to the friendly stranger.

Perhaps, in addition to money, the idea of playing the guitar had brought more of this good thing of making a new friend.

Having a new friend and having a few extra change in her pocket, not much, but enough to make Chrissie calm down, she had the courage to once again take her Red Special to campus again.

At the time of the break, she put herself there, trying to play "Let It Be" this time. Shortly after she was finished, Dominique came to meet her as promised. But this time, Miss. Beyrand had brought something else with her.

"What is it?" said Chrissie, regretting it right away, knowing it was a silly question and she knew what Dominique had brought.

"Well, I thought of keeping you company" the other shrugged, answered turning her eyes to the pair of bongos in her hands "is there a problem?"

"No, not at all" Chrissie ended up being worried about Dominique's opinion if she denied her request "I think ... it's even nice you to accompany me."

"Ah yes, so, sing "Let It Be" again" Beyrand asked and Mullen smiled in response, soon the two were singing and playing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of my absurd ideas. I was wondering what it would be like if were the girlfriends of Queen's boys in their place, how things would be, and this story came up. I still don't know how this story will end, let's find out together, but I have a vague idea of what I'm going to do later. This story is a completely separated segment from my Through Chrissie's story, it's not related to that universe. I think that's just it.
> 
> I wasn't suppose to post it now, but I got a special request from Phoenix_Queen, who discovered this story in its original Portuguese version on my Wattpad account, so this translation is dedicated to you, I hope you enjoy it.


	3. III

So, creating a new habit and getting used to it, Chrissie met with Dominique on campus every day to play together.

It was always Chrissie who started, shy and quietly, but Dominique's percussion made the music gain strength and infect some who stopped to watch them play. Some of these people were already hardcore fans, so to speak, since they always accompanied the girls.

When they weren't playing, Dominique and Chrissie studied hard, and when they had time, they talked to each other. As much as Mullen was cautious and Beyrand more spontaneous, the girls soon came together in friendship, out of their love for music, and out of concern for the future.

Thus, Chrissie and Dominique continued with their small improvised band, and in the middle of the performances, they began to notice a girl who was always there. Like the two friends, the girl in question knew each song they sang very well, accompanying them.

It was Veronica Tetzlaff, a freshman who had just arrived at Maria Assumpta, another Pedagogy student like Chrissie. Despite enjoying the Beatles, another of her favorite musical genres was R&B and disco, genres that inspired her to learn to play bass.

At school, she even had her own band, but it didn't last long since her mother didn't like her going out at night to play. Sometimes, when she really liked a song, sje trained it on the bass, but with a certain sadness. Of course she loved music, but her instrument served to give weight to the music that other instruments made, other than that, she was only making serious beats. That is why those other two students caught her attention, if she wasn't so shy, she would offer to play with them. For now, she was content to observe them.

That was how they ended a presentation of their version of "Here Comes The Sun", which Dominique suddenly decided to speak to Veronica, even though she didn't know her.

"Psss, where are you going, Dom?" Chrissie didn't understand what her friend was doing.

"Calm down, Chrissie, it's no big deal, I promise" she turned around, explaining quickly and then putting her plan into practice.

Veronica noticed the bongo girl approaching and even tried to hide from her, but tried to stay there, waiting to see what would happen.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but I'm Dominique, nice to meet you, you are ..." Beyrand introduced himself.

"Veronica" she made an embarrassed smile when saying her name "hi."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for coming to see us always, I feel very grateful that you like us, really" Dominique explained her approach.

"Oh, that? Yeah, well, I ... I really like to see you play" Veronica laughed nervously "I would like to have some of your courage ..."

"Ah, well the whole idea was Chrissie's, you know? The guitarist" Domi replied "but you say that because you play an instrument too?"

"Uh, a little of bass" Veronica looked at the floor.

"Really? Yeah, well, sorry, I don't want to make you embarrassed" Dom went back on what she had thought "can I introduce you to my friend Chrissie?"

"Of course" Veronica had trusted the stranger, since she had understood her shyness.

Chrissie paid attention to the girl who was next to Dominique, she was a stranger she knew. It was clear that Mullen recognized her from all the performances she had seen, but she didn't even suspect who she was.

"Oh Chrissie, this is Veronica, one of our regular fans" Dominique clarified the mystery "I can describe you like that, can I, Veronica?"

"I think so" Tetzlaff tried to contain her nervousness.

"Oh Dom intimidated you a little, wasn't it?" Chrissie soon defended the newbie "I'm Christine Mullen, but you can call me Chrissie."

"Nice to meet you" Veronica extended a hand to the guitarist, who shook it "you play very well, you two actually, besides singing well too."

"Thank you very much" Chrissie gave her an awkward smile, for the compliment.

"Ah Veronica, if you don't mind, if you want, of course, do you want to have coffee, or tea with us after class in the cafeteria?" offered Beyrand, wasting no time.

"Wow, I ..." Veronica swallowed, surprised "well I think so, I do, I do."

"Okay, we'll meet you there" Chrissie agreed with the idea.

"Or if you prefer, you can stay a little longer," suggested Dominique with a huge smile.

"Or if you have an appointment for now, we won't care if you need to go" Chrissie cleared her throat, looking at Dom with an angry look.

"I don't mind staying a little longer" Veronica let out a giggle, and shrugged, having fun with the behavior of the two friends.

In the end, Tetzlaff just shook her head to the rhythm of the songs that Beyrand and Mullen continued to sing.


	4. IV

Veronica was nervous, despite the friendliness of Chrissie and Dominique, but she always felt shy around new people. However, what motivated her to accept the invitation and attend the cafeteria at the time they had agreed was the fact that the three loved music. And deep inside Veronica's head, an idea started to emerge, an idea that made her more nervous again.

She was sure she wanted to play with those girls, to be part of what they were doing, because, even in a simple way, Dominique and Chrissie left the campus better with their music, more welcoming and less scary, something that Veronica thought which was one of the goals of music, to make people feel good. And thinking about it, she again took the courage to go to the cafeteria, waiting for the girls to arrive.

Before Chrissie greeted Veronica, Dominique took the lead, which made Mullen roll her eyes.

"Hi, Veronica, I'm glad you came," said Beyrand cheerfully.

"Hi ..." Tetzlaff replied, embarrassed.

"Sorry for that, Veronica" Chrissie asked the newcomer and glared at Dominique next "thanks for coming."

"So ..." Dom crossed her hands on the table, pretending a serious look "Chrissie and I were thinking about inviting you to play with us."

"Dominique, I told you not to be so direct!" Chrissie complained.

"But I said as calmly as possible, I study diplomacy, did you forget?" Dom boasted, a little amused.

"Well, Veronica" Chrissie tried to fix it "if you feel comfortable and want to accept the invitation, you are more than welcome to play bass with us, if you want. And you don't have to answer now, I can give you time to think, no problem, no pressure."

"Yeah, you really took me by surprise" confessed Tetzlaff, embarrassed "look, I think all this is really cool, but I really need to think about it, do you understand?"

"We understand" declared Chrissie before Dominique said anything else "uh ... so let's change the subject a little. Do you like the Beatles?"

Veronica's face lit up and soon her embarrassment left while the three talked about the band.

Veronica took the weekend to leave college for a moment, for the reason of visiting her parents and also another very special one for her. Which was why she was still taking courage.

"Uh ... Dad?" she said on Sunday afternoon, taking advantage of the calm of the moment, since she didn't know how her father would react to her request "I needed a favor ..."

"You can tell me, Ronnie" he called her by her old childhood nickname, which made her smile "nothing serious happened, did it?"

"No, no, it's just ..." she breathed, formulating her story "I met some girls in college, they also play instruments, one is a guitarist and the other is a percussionist, and ... They are wanting to form a band and ..."

"Do you want to join them?" soon the father guessed what it was all about "I don't see why not, my dear, it's been so long since you played and I would like to see you playing .."

"I know, but mommy doesn't want it so much" replied Ronnie, a little embarrassed "of course if I play, and be part of this band, I won't stop worrying about my studies, in fact, my studies are my priority , but the band ... Ah, I love music and I miss playing bass too, so maybe ... Yeah, I think I really want this very much."

"So just say yes to your new friends" her father solved it very simply "don't worry about your mother, you don't have to tell her for now, and when you do, make it clear that the band won't disturb your studies."

"Well, I think you've already told me everything I have to do, Dad" Veronica laughed, realizing "thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, my little bass player" Mr. Tetzlaff smiled at her.

So when Veronica returned to London, she decided to accept the girls' invitation. By now, she already knew where Chrissie's room was, since they were in the same dorm. Besides, Veronica thought it best to talk to Mullen first, Dominique's way still made her a little uncomfortable. She knocked on the bedroom door, hoping to find Chrissie there.

"I'm going!" she shouted from inside, to Veronica's relief.

"Hi" said Tetzlaff first, as soon as her friend opened the door "I hope I'm not disturbing, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, of course yes" Chrissie nodded and opened the door a little more "be my guest."

"So, remember that I asked for time to think about ... the band and anyway ..." Veronica sighed "I accept playing with you and joining the band."

"Do you really accept?" Chrissie made sure not to startle and frighten her friend "that's great, Veronica, really, I'm glad for that, welcome to ... well we don't even have a name yet, but can you suggest anything when we talk with Dominique."

"Yes, of course." Tetzlaff smiled at Chrissie's reaction.

"Well, apart from that you know the Beatles' songs and I believe you know how to play them, and you know which ones we usually play, so when you have time, we can spend together, what do you think?" Chrissie remained excited.

"I think it's really cool" Veronica smiled, agreeing with the plan "I'm free now, if you have time, we can rehearse right now."

"Oh really? Great, great" Mullen didn't contain her animation, already preparing her guitar.

It didn't take long for Ronnie to pick up her bass that she had brought from her parents' house, and soon she and Chrissie were playing the songs they loved so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this story will be every Monday. Thanks for reading!


	5. V

As much as Veronica felt ready to play, it was hard to ignore the nervousness she was feeling. Chrissie and Dominique were already used to playing on campus and many students were already waiting for the performance, but Veronica didn't know how they would react to her there. Standing behind her friends, who usually played seated, she prepared to play the first notes of "Hey Jude".

Chrissie's melodious voice accompanied the instruments and little by little, Dominique joined her on vocals. Veronica just moved her lips without making a sound, following the song, ashamed to sing, thinking it would disturb. Gradually, those who were watching them and knew the song started to accompany them, making almost the entire patio sing and only then did the bassist release her voice.

When they sang and played the last "Hey Jude", Dominique, Veronica and Chrissie felt something different. What started out so small and simple with just one of them and then the three of them, had taken on a proportion of touching the hearts of many people, each one who was in that courtyard. The girls smiled at the feat, and quickly, taking advantage of that atmosphere, Chrissie thought of a next song to present.

"What do you think of "Can't Buy me Love" now?" Mullen turned to her friends, seeking their opinion.

The girls nodded, but before they could start, the three noticed a very peculiar spectator of their show. The dean was standing right in front of them, which made them startle and fear what he would say.

"Good afternoon sir" Dominique was the first to say, which caused Veronica and Chrissie to make an embarrassed face.

"If I'm not mistaken" Dean Gaunty said a little seriously "you are misses Mullen, Beyrand and Tetzlaff, right? Can you come with me, please?"

"Of course sir" Chrissie agreed in a shaky voice "just ... can I ask a favor?"

"Yes, Miss. Mullen" conceded the dean.

"Give us time to store our instruments, we can't leave them here," Chrissie said, completely shy.

"Okay, I hope, but don't delay, our conversation has to do with them exactly" said the rector, his tone of voice did not reveal if he is angry with the girls.

So Chrissie and her friends put everything away as quickly as possible and together they went to the dean's office.

"And if he scolds us, why were we playing without asking permission in a public place?" Veronica raised the question, scared to death.

"No, I don't think that's it" Dominique was more optimistic "it's a public place, we can play in the open on the campus."

"But maybe there are restrictions that we didn't know" Chrissie pondered "all right, all right, just ... let's face it, just to know what Mr. Gaunty wants with us."

Ronnie and Dom nodded, deciding to do what Chrissie had said. Poor Mullen, despite the fear , took responsibility for herself, since she had started it all, with that idea of playing in exchange for a few bucks, an idea that she thought was a bit stupid now, if she and her friends were punished for that. She took a deep breath and knocked on the office door.

"Mr. Gaunty, it's me, Miss. Mullen, with Beyrand and Tetzlaff, can we get in?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Of course, Miss. Mullen, please,”replied the dean, and the three entered together, placing themselves in front of Gaunty's table, who was sitting analyzing their emotional state "don't you want to sit down?"

Chrissie noted that there were only two chairs, looked significantly at her friends, indicating that they could sit, and she remained standing.

"I'm sorry if we broke any University rules, sir" Chrissie was already speaking in an apologetic tone.

"Calm down, Miss. Mullen, I can see how scared you are, but calm down" said Mr. Gaunty, worried about her, trying not to scare her any further "first, they didn't commit any crime while playing and singing on campus, there is no university rule that forbids this, on the contrary, I called you here, to meet your band."

"Band? We're not a band .." Chrissie was confused and was soon interrupted by Dominique.

"Yes, yes, our band sir, of course" Beyrand nodded, agreeing with the dean, seeing how much he was interested in the three as musicians.

"We aren't a band per se, sir" Veronica interposed "we play together, but we don't think of us like that."

"But you should change that anyway" resumed Gaunty "I heard about your talent and popularity among the campus and, well, I wanted to invite you to do a show in the auditorium, to celebrate the end of the semester, which they tell me?"

Amazement washed over Chrissie and Veronica, while Dominique was surprised.

"My goodness!" Chrissie let slip "sir, it's a great honor, really..."

"So what do you say?" the rector waited for a concrete answer from the three.

"That's okay with me," Veronica agreed, thinking it was better not to upset Gaunty.

"Of course yes!" Dominique said with all certainty.

"Well ..." Chrissie sighed, considering her options quickly "I think my companions have already decided for me, I also accept sir."

"Great, and what is the name of the band again?" Gaunty wanted to know.

"Uh ..." Mullen hesitated again "we still need to think of a cool name ..."

"How about Duchess? It's quite chic, ”said Dominique.

"I liked it, Duchess then" the dean nodded, already writing down the name.

"They decided for us again, Chrissie ..." Veronica murmured, and the guitarist just gave her an accepting smile.

"It's not bad at all," added Mullen.

"Sure then rehearse and prepare, thank you very much, girls, you are excused" finished the dean and the three left, still having difficulties to accept what had just happened.


	6. VI

"Does it mean that we are a band, officially?" Chrissie told her friends her thoughts out loud "that's not what I was expecting."

"Not really? So ..." Veronica wanted to complete by asking why they had invited her to play with them.

"I know, I know, we are a band in practice, that is undeniable" Mullen soon understood and explained "but ... the invitation was unexpected."

"Yes, but good things also happen by surprise!" Dominique pointed out "it will be great for us to play together."

"I know, I know, I just need time to get used to the idea" Chrissie took a deep breath.

Yes, it wasn't a bad idea, what intrigued her is that, when she had the idea of playing Red Special on campus in exchange for some money, she hadn't imagined that her small endeavor would lead her to create a band.

"Do you know what would help you? Buy some new clothes, especially for the show!" Dominique tried to cheer her up again.

"What?" Ronnie was surprised "on the one hand, I think it's a good idea, but we have to define what we're going to play and rehearse as well."

"Okay, okay, that's the most important thing" Chrissie added "but maybe Dom's idea is a good one too."

"Thank you for liking my idea" Dominique bowed "so I'll let you take care of the repertoire while I take care of the look."

"No, no, nothing like that" Chrissie immediately stopped her "you will also have your opinion on what we are going to play."

"Okay, we can do that now if you want" Beyrand crossed her arms "Hey Jude can't be ou of it, did you see how people liked that one?"

"Yeah, I was going to suggest that too" added Veronica, a little shyly "and Here Comes The Sun."

"There are already two" Mullen paused at the friends' suggestions "I need to write it down."

She quickened her steps and, Dominique and Veronica, somewhat used to her friend's sudden creativity, followed in the same haste.

In Chrissie's dorm, she found a notebook and a pen, already writing down the two songs her friends had quoted.

"Okay, we will have about an hour and a half of performances, if that's correct what I remember from the duration of other shows from other years" she pondered "which gives us more or less time to sing about ten to twelve Beatles songs, since they are short."

"Won't we sing from another artist?" Veronica wanted to know.

"I think it is better not to, we always play Beatles songs, since it is our first show, I think it is better not to take any chances" Dominique said and the friends agreed.

"Sure, we already have Hey Jude and Here Comes the Sun" Chrissie resumed "so I think we could open with Help, go to Hello Goodbye, and ... let me see ..."

She added All My Loving, Love Me Do, I Want to Hold Your Hand, Yesterday, The Long and Winding Road, Can't Buy Me Love and She Loves You. So she finalized the list and showed it to her friends.

"For me it's great Chrissie" Veronica nodded after reading.

"And you, Dom?" Mullen questioned his other friend.

"For me it's perfect, we just need to rehearse" Beyrand agreed "but there is still another question that I talked about."

"Our look?" Chrissie remembered "on second thought, we don't need any of this, we can manage with what we have, I don't have the patience to buy clothes and my parents' budget is also a little precarious."

"What if I presented you?" Dominique proposed "I can't afford a complete wardrobe renew, but at least something new and cool just for the show, what do you say?"

"Wow, Dom, this is very nice of yo"- Veronica was flattered.

"Oh no, Dominique, I could never repay, I can't ..." Chrissie felt embarrassed.

"Oh none of that, Christine Mullen, it's a gift" Dominique cut her off, categorical "it's a gift, and gifts are only accepted, not returned."

"All right then" Chrissie was forced to accept, giving her friend reason.

Thus, the three began to rehearse, perfecting the songs they already knew and loved so much. And after a rehearsal, Dominique dragged her friends over to the BIBA store.

Mary was there, just working as usual, thinking a little distant, when there were no customers to serve. But those three friends in particular caught the saleswoman's attention, it was clear how excited they were, one of them was clearly more upset, but even so, she gave in to the friends' requests and wishes.

Chrissie had quickly decided what to take, Veronica took a little more time, but Dominique was still undecided.

"Can I help you?" only then did Mary offer to assist them.

"Ah yes, girl, is that the three of us are going to participate in a very special occasion and I'm trying to find the perfect look for that" Dominique explained excitedly.

"Wow, it seems to be really important" Mary commented "if you tell me more about what this event is about maybe I can help you choose the perfect outfit for this."

"It's nothing at all" Chrissie interposed between them "we're just going to play together for a college party."

"Not only play, sing and play, like a real band" Dominique reiterated "we even have an official name."

"And what is it?" Mary was curious, excited by all that conversation.

"The Duchess!" Beyrand replied all excited "oh and if you want to come, you are more than invited, we are from Maria Assumpta and we will play next Friday."

"Dominique!" Chrissie's patience was over "I'm sorry if my friend is bothering you, it's that I'm particularly getting used to this idea of a band, but I don't withdraw the invitation she made. By the way, I'm Chrissie and our friend is Veronica."

"Mary" the saleswoman introduced herself "I think this idea of a girls-only band is really cool, I'll be there to honor you."

"Thanks, Mary, we will love to receive you" Chrissie thanked.

A little impatient with Dominique, Veronica and Chrissie already had their clothes chosen. Mullen opted for a new sweater, in a light orange tone, and dark jeans, while Tetzlaff chose a purple long-sleeved dress. Dominique had been a little more creative, choosing a gold skirt that went to the knees, a black blouse, with a bow on the collar. Very pleased with her purchase, she left with her friends, leaving Mary thoughtful behind.

The saleswoman loved music, she was an excellent singer, but she kept her talents to herself. But seeing those other three girls so excited made her think of different possibilities. Could she also be part of their band?

"Maybe not ..." she immediately thought, since she had just met them and they had been so kind to invite her to watch the show, Mary thought it best to let the idea go.


	7. VII

After rehearsing, in a very meticulous and thoughtful way for Chrissie and Veronica and a little exaggerated for Dominique, finally the day of the show had arrived. They were happy to have ended the semester with good grades, but even with the nervousness of the presentation, they were happy with the opportunity they were having.

It was common for concerts by university bands to attract audiences not only from the university itself, but from several other places, that was how other students from other colleges were also present to see the presentation of "The Duchess".

As Maria Assumpta's auditorium filled, Brian waited outside for two more of his friends to arrive. Beside him, John appeared to be worried about something.

"Are you all right, John?" May asked his friend, already worrying about him.

"Nothing, Bri, it's just ..." Deaky sighed "I didn't want to come, you know that, I only accepted because Roger and Freddie insisted too much, they pressure us to come, and they insist on being late!"

"I know, you know how they are" Brian checked his watch "but as surprising as it may be, they are still not that late."

Before John could complain, his two easygoing friends arrived together.

"Oh I'm glad that you're already here" Freddie praised.

"As if we were late," John murmured, irritated.

"The important thing is that we are here and the show hasn't even started yet" Freddie ignored his friend's comment "come on, let's go, since I wasted your time!"

John grimaced, Brian shook his head, Roger laughed and the three entered the auditorium, looking for a good place to sit. The four were music fans and had even participated in a different band each, but something always happened and the bands ended.

In John's case, he promised himself that when he went to college he would play just for fun, preferring to focus on his studies. In the case of Brian and Roger, the band they were in, Smile, had come apart when Tim, the bassist, decided to leave the band and Freddie, well, his ego and different ideas just wouldn't let him stay in any band. It was because of the music that the four met, became friends and were there that night, curious to know who the "Duchess" were.

Mary was also there, she didn't quite know what to expect from the show, she was just listening to the band's own invitation and to distract her head from the problems and the boring and common routine. For a moment, she thought how cool it would be to see that girl-only band, and going further, he even imagined what it would be like if she had the courage of all three. Mary loved to sing, people said she had a tuned voice, but she was too shy to face a stage and the audience. For now, she was content to appreciate the talent of others.

Christine took a look at her beloved Red Special, remembering every temporary job, every penny she saved to buy it, and how it would be her shield that night. It was crazy, tremendous crazy, but a small part of Chrissie's heart was happy and excited about what was about to happen. She had her own band and they were about to make their debut. The thought gave her dizziness and a stomach ache, she sighed trying to control her anxiety symptoms.

Looking back, her friends seemed to be fine, although Veronica was wary, but she was determined, not even shyness would make her back down now. Dominique, as always, seemed to be having fun with all that, her anxiety was not nervous, but that everything started soon. To Beyrand's delight, the dean appeared on stage, he would be the one to start the show, greeting the audience.

"Hello, hello, and very good evening to all of you "said an animated and friendly Mr. Gaunty "it's a pleasure to welcome you all here at our college, and we can celebrate all our achievements this semester! And for this special occasion, to brighten our party even more, it's with great pleasure and pride that I present to you, dear students of our college, the band Duchess!"

Polite clapping followed and then, facing the public's expectation, Chrissie took Gaunty's place, adjusting the guitar slung over her shoulder.

"Good evening, guys" she said a little uncertainly, trying to ignore all the expectant looks on her "we are The Duchess, and hope you like our show."

After speaking, she thought it best to sing right away, concentrating so much on this task that she wouldn't think about what the audience was thinking about the show, if they would find them amateur and inexperienced. She sang "Help" and followed, leaving the song to take, watching for a certain moment how her friends were doing. Veronica, she was as focused as ever, Dominique seemed to be enjoying herself, but without missing a beat, so nothing was out of the ordinary and Chrissie and her friends went on.

Freddie was paying attention to the show, thinking that those college girls really had talent and a knack for it, but his ears picked up yet another distinctive female voice joining them. It was a soft, sweet, melodious voice that, if it had all the features of a microphone and was officially united to the voice of the singer who was playing the guitar too, would make the band even more perfect. Without hesitating, he turned to the direction of the voice, his friends found it strange that he stood up suddenly, going to who knows where. That's when he sat next to Mary, making the girl start.


	8. VIII

"Hi" he said to her, without any ceremony.

"Hi "Mary was forced to answer, even feeling a little embarrassed.

"You have a beautiful voice" Freddie praised, part sincere, part flirting "I mean it, so beautiful it caught my attention."

"Thank you" she thanked, still embarrassed, but curious to see where all that flirting was going to end up.

"Sorry my bad manners, I think I scared you" he realized that she was a little suspicious, after all he was a stranger who had appeared out of nowhere, almost disturbing her "my name is Freddie."

"Mary" she replied, pleased to see that at least he had manners "nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mary" he smiled "so, did you decide to give the newbies a chance?"

"The newbies are very good" she felt the need to defend the girls "they personally invited me to be here and I couldn't refuse it and I didn't regret one bit of coming."

"Well, I don't either" Freddie replied, also approving the new band.

Suddenly they remembered that they were at a show and returned to paying attention to the band. All the nervousness of the girls had just passed and they let themselves be carried away by the music, their comfort was shown to the whole audience, who approved them even more.

That was when the show ended, Chrissie's accounts were missing a few more songs. She strummed the first notes of "In My Life" on the guitar, and it was as if every word she sang was making sense because of the present moment she was experiencing. She watched the glassy faces, the lips that moved with the song, the presence of Mary and finally, a peculiar boy who caught her attention. For a brief moment, they looked directly at each other. She was a little embarrassed about it, and then looked away, returning to concentrate on what she was doing. So, when the song ended, the Duchess show also ended.

"And that was the last!" Chrissie announced into the microphone, even hearing some "ah ..." of dissatisfaction, which surprised her positively ""I know guys, I'm sorry for that, but I hope you enjoyed it and good night!"

As soon as she finished speaking, she heard claps again, recognition for her talent and that of her friends. Kind of out of instinct and admiring the Beatles too much, she ended up imitating one of their trademarks, bowing down after the show. Dominique thought it was funny, but she also did it, along with Veronica.

Still a little amazed, they left the stage, Chrissie's Red Special was slung over her shoulder. Only after they got down there, in a more reserved place, did they vent their emotions.

"That was awesome! Seriously, guys, it was way better than I expected!" Chrissie declared all excited to her friends.

"Look, despite the nervousness, I had faith that it would work, the people on campus reacted well to our presentations, so it was expected that they liked us" Veronica was practical.

"Yeah, Chrissie seems to always expect the worst, that they would throw us rotten fruit, but no, we have talent, guys!" Dominique stretched out her arms, raising their spirits.

"It's not pessimism, it's caution" Mullen felt obliged to defend herself.

"Whatever" Dominique waved her hand in a dismissive gesture "what do you think of us going there to talk to the public?"

"What? No, I was thinking about sleeping and getting some rest" Mullen replied.

"Chrissie, Dom's idea is not so bad, come on, please" Ronnie asked.

"Okay, I'll do it for you and for our victory today" the guitarist shrugged, going with her friends to mix with the other students.

They received handshakes, pats on the back and even huge smiles, indicating the admiration and impression they had left in the audience. Despite the shame, Ronnie and Chrissie were satisfied, Dominique was taking advantage of the flattery. In the midst of so many people, the three were happy to find Mary there, although she seemed to be accompanied.

Freddie ended up staying with her for a long time, unable to detach himself or go elsewhere, he didn't want to lose sight of her. Consequently, his friends kept an eye on him, which was more for John and Brian doing this task, Roger was just following them, since he came here with them.

"Hi, Mary, I'm glad you came, I'm very happy that you came" Chrissie shook her hand and thanked her.

"Yeah, I couldn't refuse, you were so nice to me" she replied.

"And you even brought some friends with you, thanks for that too" Dominique noticed the boys.

"No, it's not like that" Mary tried to deny it, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah, I think I'm a friend of hers, and these are my friends" Freddie took charge of the situation "I'm Freddie and you are really great."

"Thanks" Veronica thanked the friends, trying to break the somewhat awkward mood "I'm Veronica and this is Chrissie and Dominique, Freddie we already know."

"Of course, he wouldn't bother to introduce us, would you, Freddie?" It was Roger's turn to take the lead, playing with charm "the name is Taylor, ladies, Roger Taylor, but you can call me Rog.

"Um, I don't think so," Dom said at the time, somewhat disgusted.

"Sorry for that" Brian found himself obliged to correct his friend's mistake "I'm Brian and this is John, I wanted to say that we love the show, you are very talented."

"Thanks" Chrissie thanked, blushing a little at the compliment, and for recognizing him as the boy who had stared at her during a short moment of the show.

"Do you know when it will be the next one?" Roger said, leaving the band embarrassed, but truly interested.

"Ah I don't know if there will be a next one yet" Chrissie stumbled on the words, trying to answer because she felt responsible "we are just starting with this band thing."

"Oh we know how it is" John added to the conversation "we tried too."

"And we failed miserably, it was all Tim's fault" Roger said angrily.

"Hey, don't talk like that, it wasn't really his fault" Brian tried to defend his old friend.

"Well, you seem very busy in your discussion" Dominique countered "we appreciate the interest and we can find a way to let you know if we play again."

"Are you going to play again? When?" Freddie was intrigued "I know, let Mary know and she'll let us know."

"What? I didn't say anything, I ..." she tried to compose herself "ok, I liked it too and it would be a pleasure to see you again."

So Mary said goodbye to the girls, but stayed with the boys, trying to understand why Freddie had become so attached to her.


	9. IX

"Yeah, I think we can only go home, right? It was quite a show" Mary declared, trying to say goodbye to Freddie instead.

"I wouldn't go home so soon, but since you insist ..." he was flirting with her.

"What you mean?" She crossed her arms in front of him, somewhat indignant.

"That it would be good for us to go somewhere else, or I could accompany you home, you know? It's dangerous for a girl to walk around alone at such an hour" Freddie tried again.

"Wait, dude, I don't even know you" Mary really got angry "who assures me that I won't be in the same danger of being alone leaving with you, a complete stranger?"

"Aha!" Roger spoke for his friend, which made Freddie make a face.

"She's right, Freddie," Brian said.

"I liked her," added John.

"Guys, you're not helping" Freddie turned back, gesturing for them to be quiet "Sorry for my insistence, but I really liked you."

"I understand, so do I, but if you want to be my friend, shall we try more slowly?" Mary was sweeter again "look, I work at the Biba store, you can stop by to see me again, if that's what you want."

"Of course, yes, if you don't mind me saying, I would like to see you again yes, Mary" finally, for the first time in the night, Freddie looked innocent and apprehensive.

"Okay, so see you there, okay? Now just let me go home" she asked, a little more patiently.

"Okay" he ended up accepting "bye and be careful."

Mary gave a final nod and took her way. It was amazing how insistent Freddie could be, but he had a little charm about it. She shook her head at the thought, coming home, tried to rest, getting ready to work the next day.

And the next day, there was Freddie again, on time at the store.

"Hi, so we meet again" she took the initiative to speak to him.

"Hello" he replied cheerfully "but I have to say you wanted it too."

"Yes, I don't deny it" she smiled condescendingly "what can I help you with?"

"Actually, Mary, I wanted to help you" he offered.

"Okay, but with what exactly? Just so I don't get confused" she was sarcastic.

"You should sing with "The Duchess" he went straight, which took away Mary's playful way.

"What? That's silly, why do you say that?" she tried to disguise.

"I heard your voice, it's just wonderful, and I saw that you know the girls well, so why don't you ask them for a chance?" Freddie suggested.

"I don't like to sing that much" Mary tried to dodge, without success.

"Don't lie, you can see that it hurts you to lie, and it's not good to see you suffering" Freddie lamented, sincere.

"You caused me this suffering" she got irritated for good.

"I'm sorry about that, I just wanted to help you, really" he said, sorry "I think you should sing, but only if it's what you want, you aren't obliged to do anything just because I told you to do it."

"I know, thank you for understanding, and you're right, okay?" she decided to surrender and confess "I like to sing, but I don't know if the Duchess girls would accept me."

"Just try to ask, see what they say, they might like the idea." Freddie sounded hopeful.

Mary nodded, considering taking his advice seriously. For her sake, Freddie changed the subject and ended up buying some clothes to help her. He gave her a wink as he said goodbye, which made her laugh.

More and more this issue was taking over Mary's mind, so that she was barely able to work properly for the rest of the day, she needed to resolve this at once so that she would be at peace soon, whether or not the girls' response to her was of her proposal.

Upon leaving work, Mary took courage and took a bus to Maria Assumpta, determined to find Chrissie, Veronica and Dominique. He stopped at the desk asking for them, but the secretary wasn't sure who Mary was looking for, since she didn't know their surname. Austin had to wait a while, thinking about what to do.

Not far from there, a noise and agitation started to emerge, a well-known song was sung, "She Loves You" by the Beatles, in the voice of Chrissie and Dominique, as well as Mary remembered their singing voice.

Austin walked over to where they were, waiting a little while for a more opportune time to chat with them and, in the meantime, she just enjoyed the show. She clapped her hands at the end of the performance, so Chrissie noticed her and went over to her. The people present didn't quite understand what the guitarist wanted to do, but even so, they waited to see when she would play with the rest of the trio again.

"Mary! What a surprise to see you here! Can I help with anything?" Chrissie was friendly and smiling.

"Oh hi, Chrissie, yes, you can" Mary lost her words a little, clearing her throat "I came to talk to you, ask a favor, so to speak ... is that ... well ..."

"You can tell me, no problem" Chrissie looked back at her, full of understanding.

"I ... there's a ... a guy" Mary tried, thinking she had screwed up by mentioning Freddie "well, he told me, actually ... I'm the one asking and I want this, I wanted to ask you for one chance, to join your band, people tell me that I have talent and I would like to try."

"Oh really? This is incredible" Mullen was positively surprised "I had no idea, but it will be good to have you in the class, I will talk to the girls, but I am sure they will like it too."

"Ok, thanks Chrissie" Austin finally managed to smile in relief.


	10. X

The next day, at the time that Chrissie had indicated as the best for Mary to visit college, there was the saleswoman, trying to build up the courage to withstand Dominique and Veronica's reaction to her joining the band, just imagining what they would think worried Mary.

She sighed when she saw the three approaching, trying to balance herself, believing she was worthy and able to be part of that group too.

"What's up, Mary?" Dominique waved and greeted her first "how are you?"

"I'm fine, I hope you're fine too" Austin replied sympathetically.

"Chrissie said you wanted to talk to us, what is it?" Veronica brought up the subject.

"Well, I ..." Mary shared a nervous look between Chrissie and the girls.

"She came to ask me for a chance in the band, to sing with us and participate" Mullen was understanding, explaining the case in her place.

"Oh really? Well, that's fine with me" Dom replied immediately.

"Let's rehearse together, see how we sound and what we can do from there" Ronnie was a little more practical, eager for new possibilities.

Mary was relieved by the positive reaction, and the girls, taking advantage of the time off, began to rehearse. She knew "Please Please Me" very well and sang it following all Paul McCartney's metrics in the song. Afterwards, they went through several other songs and Mary impressed the bandmates in all of them, the saleswoman was really a beautiful hidden talent, and Veronica, Dominique and Chrissie were happy to have helped her show it off.

After a few more rehearsals, Dean Gaunty went back to looking for the girls and this time, without much hesitation, The Duchess accepted the proposal to do another show for college, before everyone returned home to spend the next holiday with the families. Freddie also looked for Mary these days. He was a very insistent guy who, since he had met her at the Duchess show in college, couldn't get the girl out of his head.

Mary noticed all his insistence and even petulance, but even so, behind this attitude towards the front there was genuine concern and affection for her. So, she ended up liking it when Freddie came to her work to see her again.

"Hello, my dear, what can I do for you?" She stepped forward to greet him, which caught his attention.

"Hello to you too, Mary, how nice to see you more excited than usual" commented.

"Ah do you mean that I was always discouraged for you?" she showed a little surprise and indignation.

"No, just a little shy and withdrawn," he explained.

"Seriously, if you're trying to cheer me up or be my friend, you're wasting your chances" Mary warned him in an alert tone.

"I'm sorry, but I can see that you are much better today" he finally clarified.

"Well, I ended up taking your advice" she sighed, finding it better to tell at once what had happened.

"What advice? Don't tell me you managed to join the girls' band?” Freddie perked up just imagining the possibility.

"That's exactly what I did, they really liked my way of singing and we will be performing together soon, I am officially part of the band" Mary told him with all joy.

"I can't believe it! Yes Yes!" Freddie perked up completely and hugged her without ceremony, not caring if Mary would scold him for it, which would probably happen.

"Okay, thanks for being happy for me" she felt obliged to thank him, really, if it weren't for him, she wouldn't have the courage to take the first step.

"I can't wait to see you" he said anxiously, and so, after that good news, he let her work in peace.

Thus, Mary remained committed to rehearsals and then, the day of The Duchess' next show finally arrived. She was nervous about her debut, as was to be expected, it was very natural, and even so, she tried very hard not to let fear paralyze her and move on, doing her best.

Then the four friends took the stage at the Maria Assumpta college auditorium, taking her place, Mary took a long breath as she faced the audience.

"Okay, okay.. You can do it..." she murmured to calm herself.

"Hello, guys, good evening" Chrissie said into the microphone, which made Mary more attentive "it's a pleasure to be here again, we are glad that you enjoyed our music. Before we start, I would like to introduce our new member and friend, vocalist Mary Austin."

Mary blushed with the following claps. She was grateful that soon after the girls started playing and she started singing, getting involved in the music, forgetting her nervousness, letting the audience appreciate the work she loved so much.

Freddie was there with his friends, the four of them focused on the songs, enjoying the show and the whole performance, until the focus of the eldest changed a little. He devoted his attention to Mary, how talented, beautiful, kind, funny she was and endured even when he was unbearable. Freddie knew exactly what he was feeling and would do something about it that very night.


	11. XI

After The Duchess received a standing ovation at the end of the show, the girls felt lighter, with a sense of pride and mission accomplished. Freddie and his friends also felt this way for them. It was clear that he wanted to go and greet them and congratulate them right away, with yet another secret intention in addition.

Without wasting any more time, he practically pushed his friends forward, before he lost sight of the band.

"Mary!" he shouted, which not only left the owner of the name paralyzed, but her friends and his friends too.

"Oh hi, Freddie, good to see you again, you said you were coming and here you are!" Mary managed to smile despite the fright.

"Neither I nor the guys could miss another show of yours" Freddie said shortly, full of praise.

"It's good to see you again, boys, I see you are becoming our fans" Chrissie said, feeling more comfortable this time.

"Yes, I believe so, we are seeing how much you are progressing" Brian replied to her, in a more analytical way, that didn't go unnoticed by Chrissie.

"So you know more about music than the common audience?" Dominique asked, right what the guitarist also wanted to know.

"Yeah, we kind of ..." Brian was suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh, you don't even want to know, Chrissie, you don't even want to know," Freddie said, in a complaining tone, "but you know what? I will tell you, we have already participated in other bands, but despite our talent, this musician thing never worked out for us!"

"That's not what happened" John intervened in his defense and that of his friends.

"We had to give up because our bassist went to another band" Roger clarified "me and Brian were part of it together."

"Wow ..." Veronica commented, more discreetly.

"I sincerely hope that the same won't happen to you" Brian gave a little support to The Duchess.

"I also hope not, I'm sure we are all working for it" Chrissie smiled at him, grateful for the support "so, what did you play?"

"Wait Chrissie" Dominique interrupted the conversation "don't you want to continue this conversation away from all the hustle and bustle?"

"Dude, you read my mind!" Roger confessed aloud "do you know RiffRaff Pizza? It's very close to here, why don't we go there now?"

"Wait, do you want to go right now?" Veronica thought the idea was hasty.

"Uh ... We could leave it until one day that everyone is financially prepared" John nudged Roger, feeling embarrassed.

"No, don't feel embarrassed" Brian brought a solution "we paid, Roger and I, since he had the idea, don't feel that you're giving us trouble."

Just as Freddie had his plans, Brian started to have his plans too, wanting to discuss more about music with the girls, and especially with Chrissie, since they played the same instrument.

"It's fine for me" Mary decided to agree.

"So, it's settled" Dominique declared, but Mullen and Tetzlaff were already preparing to protest "no, don't start, Chris, Ronnie, you don't ignore free pizza".

"Thank you so much, Dominique" the two spoke between teeth at the same time, equally irritated.

The gesture drew a mischievous smile from the four boys. Without further ado, they went to the blessed pizzeria, fitting into Roger's minivan.

They chose a good place with a little discussion, which was to be expected of eight different people together. But in the end, according to places and requests, Brian decided to raise a subject.

"So, have you been playing the instruments for a long time? I believe so, due to your ability" deduced the astrophysics student.

"Brian, why did you ask this question and then confirm it?" Freddie teased his friend.

"I'm just trying to talk" May turned to him without patience.

"Let Bri alone, Freddie," asked John.

"Yes, you are right, Brian, me, Dominique and Veronica played since very young, Mary also sings since she was little" Chrissie replied, willing to defend the boy "but this thing of singing in public is new to me."

"When exactly did the idea of performing in public appear?" John was curious.

"Ah that's a good story!" Dominique commented, excited.

"Actually the idea was a little Chrissie and our dean's" Ronnie replied with a graceful laugh.

"It was all Chrissie's idea, in the first place," Dominique said, which embarrassed her friend.

"No, the credit is not mine entirely" Mullen even buried her face in the flattened and joined hands "it was just an idea that I had to play on campus and people contribute as they could to my presentation."

"So you did it to earn some money" Roger pointed out, nothing discreet "so what does the dean have to do with it?"

"The idea of introducing ourselves as a band emerged from him and that's what happened, here we are" the bassist summed it all up, the boys nodded, understanding the story.

"And have you thought about playing in other colleges?" Freddie suggested.

"I honestly never thought of that" Chrissie was sincere.

"It was just what I was thinking these days," said Dom.

"Uh ... I think it's too bold a step to take so soon" Mary commented "but who knows soon?"

"Soon" Chrissie looked at the three friends, promising that she would consider that possibility.

The pizza interrupted the conversation momentarily, and they reveled in what seemed to be everyone's favorite dish, and enjoyed themselves with more conversations, which caused a very cool introspection among that curious group of eight different people.

In addition to winning three more friends, Freddie was happy that Mary was more relaxed, which would help him a lot with his plan.


	12. XII

Roger was taking the girls home, making a point of showing his gentlemanly side, and who knows, maybe gaining some morale from them, at least from one, even if he didn't know if he still liked one of them as a possible girlfriend. Meanwhile, Freddie had less uncertain thoughts. He himself had whispered to his driver friend, asking him to leave Mary last on purpose. Austin said goodbye to John, Brian and Roger, thanking him for everything. Freddie didn't warn her, but went downstairs shortly after, catching up with her before she stepped on the building's sidewalk.

"Well, I think it's time for us to say goodbye, right?" she replied, a little surprised that he had accompanied her, but glad that he did so, so they would spend a little more time together, and deep down, Mary wanted it too.

"Not without first asking you the most important question of the night," Freddie said suggestively, even arching his eyebrows.

"Okay, what is it?" she laughed, became curious and paid attention.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he was sincere and partly charming.

"What? That simple? Don't you have anything else to elaborate?" Mary was surprised, and she had loved the question, but she was purposefully testing his patience.

"What else do you want me to say? I like you, Mary, since we met" Freddie continued "you are smart, funny, full of dreams, anyway, you leave me enchanted, that's it."

"Okay, it's enough for me, really" she touched his face and then, getting closer, he kissed her, which caused the boys' buzz and astonishment, who had been watching that show until then.

"See you tomorrow at work?" Freddie suggested.

"Yes, certainly, in my work, right?" she joked again, kissing him "bye, Freddie."

"Good night and thank you" he kissed her cheek this time, and they definitely said goodbye to each other that night.

Still a little dizzy and feeling in the clouds, as if he needed to be carried by winged angels, Freddie returned to the van.

"I knew, I knew you were watching her!" Roger pointed.

"At least your boring way of bothering Mary will end" John commented, noting how petulant his friend had been with the girl in question, until a while ago.

"Ah but that was exactly what made her fall in love with me" Freddie assured "if I give up soon, I wouldn't be able to."

"Even after that somewhat impolite comment, I still believe that you really like her" Brian rolled his eyes, in a corrective tone that was quite common for him to use.

"Thank you my friend" Mercury said a little condescendingly "but make no mistake, I noticed that you wanted to talk to the guitarist."

"She's not only the guitarist, her name is Chrissie" the astrophysicist corrected innocently, only to later realize his mistake.

"You see? You are interested in her!" Freddie kept teasing.

"Just because I remember her name, unlike you, it doesn't mean that I'm romantically interested in her" Brian defended himself "you know that I also play guitar, that's what we have in common."

"Okay ..." Freddie murmured, in a suggestive tone.

"Hey, I'd hate to end the night seeing another fight between you two, so keep calm, okay, guys?" John intervened between them before that silly argument continued.

Freddie and Brian listened to Deacon and stayed calm. The four friends said goodbye in peace that night, while Mary was delighted to be Freddie's girlfriend. Of course, his irreverent manner had been quite irritating at first, but now, she understood him better and was grateful for all the support he had given her to join the band. As part of "The Duchess", Mary also felt that her life was beginning to make more sense.

So, after the good repercussions they had after the show, "The Duchess" decided to get together to exchange some important ideas.

"Well, guys, I wanted to thank you for coming to my house, be my guest" Mary received the girls in her small apartment, taking advantage of the space, since they lived in college dormitories, very inappropriate for a band rehearsal.

"We thank you, Mary, really" Chrissie spoke for her and her companions "well, I wanted to tell you a few things, I don't know if you are thinking the same thing as me, but it seems that after we played together in the auditorium, it no longer makes sense to just play on campus."

"What Chrissie means is that we could invest in this band thing, playing not only Maria Assumpta, but in other places as well" Dominique explained better, much more excited than her friend.

"Uh ... girls, as much as I like the idea, I just keep thinking about our studies" Ronnie raised the question "none of this will hinder the college, right?"

"No, not at all, Veronica, I guarantee you" Chrissie said with certainty, also looking at Dominique.

"What do you think, Mary?" Dom, in turn, wanted to know her opinion.

"Okay, okay, I also really want to continue with the band, and enjoy the chance you gave me" Austin replied solemnly.

"That's how you do it!" approved Dominique.

"You are as much a part of the band as we are," Veronica said with a smile, which was answered by Mary.

With the agreement made, they continued the meeting with a rehearsal, perfecting their favorite songs and choosing others they hadn't played yet. If the opportunity for a new show came up, they would be ready.


	13. XIII

Mary was still getting used to the changes in her life, even though the old part was still there. While waiting for new customers at the BIBA store, almost at the end of her working day, she thought about how good it felt to finally be able to sing for the audience, with the support of three loyal friends and of course, her boyfriend.

Speaking of which, Freddie showed up there, he didn't usually tell when he would visit, but Mary liked these surprise appearances.

"Hi, Freddie, how are you?" she greeted him as soon as she saw him.

"Now, just that, a mere normal greeting?" he was a little ironic, it was clear how excited she was to see him.

"Stop being a dull or too demanding, or I can change of boyfriend" she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"No, don't even think about it, I wouldn't know what to do without you" he held her around the waist, looking into her eyes "what would I do without you?"

"Are you serious?" Mary was impressed and embarrassed, even blushing a little with such consideration.

"Of course" Freddie touched her face "I can't get you out of my head, and every time I feel sad or confused, it's you I want to be with, because you bring me peace, you are my peace."

"Freddie ..." she sighed, with a simple smile.

Without checking to see if anyone was coming, she kissed him, as quickly as her fear of someone catching them in that state allowed.

"Well, I'm not just here to steal kisses at your work" Freddie spoke again.

"Ah I thought that was exactly why you came here" she crossed her arms, playfully.

"Of course for that too, but another peculiar reason brought me here," he announced.

"Okay, stop your antecipation and tell me now" she asked.

"I've been thinking, since you and the girls have ideas to expand your presentations, I thought you could do some shows at my college, what do you think?" Freddie finally told his idea.

"I think it's great, it's fine with me, I just need to talk to the girls first, see what they think" Mary agreed.

"Of course, the opinion of the whole group is important " Freddie understood.

So he accompanied her to her apartment, when she finished her work hours, waiting for Chrissie, Dominique and Veronica to arrive. They had a rehearsal scheduled for later.

"Uh, don't you mind if I watch the rehearsal?" he wanted to know, not wanting to disturb anything, but also crazy to stay.

"As long as you don't get in the way, that's fine with me" Mary made it clear, in which her boyfriend just laughed.

However, in a next instant, she started to worry, pondering a small detail, she hadn't told her friends that she was dating Freddie, and so she started to think what they would think of it.

Mary kept all of these thoughts from her boyfriend, and concentrated on the upcoming rehearsal. If the subject of dating arose, she would face him with courage, showing how happy she was. She heard a noise at the door and before any bell rang, Mary had already opened the door.

"Hi girls!" she smiled, but then helped her friends.

The big luggage that the trio brought besides the bass and the guitar, were Dominique's disassembled drums. She had at least one box, drum and plate, in addition to the drumsticks. It was what she had managed to buy with what she had been saving, since they had decided to continue with this band thing. Mary took the drum parts with Dominique and, seeing her difficulty, Freddie came to her aid.

"Why, Freddie, what a surprise you around here!" exclaimed Dominique when she saw him.

"Well, it shouldn't be such a surprise," said Freddie, looking at Mary.

"We're dating, guys" she said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Congratulations!" Dom praised promptly, considering that it was a great achievement for her friend not to be single.

"Cool ..." Chrissie commented, also embarrassed.

"Yes ..." Ronnie completed succinctly, both embarrassed, sharing the same embarrassment for being single, but other than that, they managed to be happy for their friend.

"So, let's start the rehearsal, yes?" Chrissie, who was used to embarrassing situations, wanted to get rid of more of that as soon as possible.

They started playing, and as requested, Freddie didn't get in the way, he just appreciated the good work of the girls, it was a pleasure for him to see them playing so closely, discussing together what was best for the group. It was a good feeling that he knew exactly what it was like, and what made him most happy, was seeing Mary release her beautiful voice, so excited and sure. Inside, he felt that these girls were ready to rock and conquer something bigger. When they paused, he took the opportunity to speak with them.

"Guys, I talked to Mary about you playing one of these days at my college, what do you think?" Freddie announced.

"Great" Dominique agreed for good, which was very typical of her.

"Ah it depends on the day, but if it doesn't hinder us in our college, fine" Chrissie opined.

"I agree too" Ronnie nodded.

Thus, the four had a new show to be made and felt quite prepared for another performance.


	14. XIV

The week for "The Duchess" was a busy one. While the university students in the group were concerned with academic chores, exams and jobs, Mary still worked at the BIBA store and paid attention to her boyfriend, who was very excited about the next show that the girls would do, which was precisely, in his college, a place that he knew very well, hoping that the girls and their style would be very well accepted there.

What the four friends shared in common that week was their periodic rehearsals at Mary's apartment. This time, they didn't receive visits from Freddie at the rehearsal, which was good in one respect.

Chrissie had something on her mind, Brian's idea that they write their own songs. In a rehearsal break from rehearsal, when Mary and Dominique ended up talking about something and Veronica was paying attention, nodding or shaking her head occasionally, Chrissie started to try something, sketching an initial guitar solo, simple and delicate. Suddenly, the sound caught the bassist's attention first.

"What song is that?" Ronnie approached her friend.

"Ah it's just something I'm trying to write" Chrissie replied a little embarrassed, scratching behind her ear.

"For me, it's a great start" praised Veronica, trying another idea right after "do you have that noted? You need to write it down before you forget, Mary, get her a sheet and a pen, please."

The request made Mary and Dominique finally pay more attention to what Chrissie was doing. The owner of the house brought the sheet and the pen and handed it to her, the guitarist thanked her with a simple smile. She strummed the same introduction again and then wrote it down, playing three more chords in a row, experimenting with the melody, stopped to make some more notes.

"You need some lyrics now," said Dominique, "have you thought of anything?"

"Uh ..." Chrissie reflected "I was thinking about something about yesterday, tomorrow, not knowing for sure about the future ..."

"Write that down then, try to make poetry like that with these thoughts," Mary instructed, surprising her colleagues, because she knew exactly what to do.

"Okay" Chrissie agreed, writing a letter, organizing the sentences.

She then sang what she had written, along with the chords played. A composition was born that was approved by her colleagues, who encouraged her to continue. After all the work, Chrissie called it "Doing Alright", which was perfected by the girls too, with suggestions here and there.

Mary and Chrissie tested the vocals, which were good in their voices, but it was decided that if they performed the song, it should be sung by Miss. Mullen, who had created the song. Then, on Friday night, the trio of students found Mary in her apartment, ready for the show.

"Freddie made a point of picking us up" Mary warned her friends "he doesn't know how to drive, but his friend Roger is going to give us a ride."

"Cool, I liked him" Dom said straight away.

"Yeah, I could tell you got along" Ronnie commented "but still, I don't trust Roger much ..."

"You have nothing to fear, Veronica" Mary reassured her "Freddie assured me that he is a good guy, even though he is somewhat clueless."

"And do you entrust our security to him?" Chrissie replied, a little wary.

"He's a good driver," Mary tried.

Finally, they let their distrust of Roger go, and focused on the show and presentation. Freddie soon arrived, ready to go, excitedly anticipating how curious Ealing Art College was about the band "Duchess."

"And your friends, Brian and John? Are they also going to the show?" Veronica had the courage to ask, missing them.

"Yes, yes, for sure" Roger confirmed "they are already there, I left them first, to give more space in the van for you and your instruments."

"Wow, thank you" Chrissie thanked for her and her friends.

"You're welcome, it's my pleasure," Taylor said sincerely, even though there was a little charm in his voice.

Arriving at the Faculty of Arts, the girls saw that there wasn't much difference from other academic centers, had almost the same structure, and an audience with a curious eye on them. Brian and John eventually found the rest of the group, happy to see the girls again. Like Roger, they were also gentlemen, helping the girls get everything ready for the show.

Mary had the courage that night to greet the audience and introduce the band, her colleagues and boyfriend thought she was excellent at the task. Thus, their concert began, their typical Beatles reinterpretations were accompanied here and there by songs by other artists that the girls admired.

The show came to an end and once again, "The Duchess" was applauded, applauded with enthusiasm, which filled them with the same enthusiasm. It was one thing to be successful in Maria Assumpta, where people relatively knew Chrissie, Veronica and Dominique, but here in Ealing, where they were totally unknown, it had been a tremendous achievement, providing a great sense of relief and satisfaction.


	15. Chapter 15

Brian and his friends watched the girls get off the stage and, as they walked over to where they were, some students patted them on the back, compliments, and sincere smiles, was proof of their success there.

"Didn't I tell you? You were going to be the biggest hit here, and you did, I was right about that!" Freddie declared to the girls as they emerged from the crowd of the auditorium.

"Very nice, Freddie, very nice of you to be so modest" John pulled him by the arm, trying to bring a little modesty to his friend.

"It's okay, John, I think we're used to Freddie's way" Mary laughed as she tried to lighten things up for her boyfriend.

"Speaking of the show itself" Brian cleared his throat, trying to avoid that awkward atmosphere "I really liked what you did differently, I mean the songs that we hadn't seen you perform before."

"Oh yeah, we think it's better to innovate a little this time, since we are investing in this business of doing show" Dominique explained the news "in fact, we have a new song ready, but someone refused to show it to the public ..."

"Ah Dominique, why don't you leave me alone for a while?" Chrissie put a hand on her forehead and sighed "I said I don't think it's time to present the new song yet, we still need to rehearse and perfect it."

"Wait, did you really write a song?" Brian was enlightened by that fact "is it ... well, I don't know ..."

"Go ahead Brian, just ask for what you want" Roger nudged his friend.

"Would you mind showing it to us? Or for ... For me, if possible?" May was shy when asking.

"Oh Brian ..." Chrissie was surprised by his interest "I think I ... well, thanks for the genuine interest, but ... I think I can show you one of these days, let's see about that."

"Speaking of that, since you managed to compose a song, you could think of composing more" Freddie encouraged her, without being so inconvenient, he was more enthusiastic about Chrissie's creations.

"Okay, I may need more time to do this" the guitarist accepted the suggestions, finally.

In the following moments, her friends left her in peace, they used the rest of the night to go and eat another pizza, for a more friendly dinner, since they were friends known to each other at that time.

During the week, once again, the tests and work occupied the university students and the work in the store occupied Mary, but her rehearsals continued periodically, and intensified, as the semester ended. During this period, the girls did another show at Maria Assumpta, to precisely celebrate the end of yet another period of study.

Freddie and his friends were once again there, they were already sort of forming the official fan club of "The Duchess", which none of the band members thought was bad. This time, feeling more comfortable for being in the college she already knew, with the public accustomed to the style and style of the band, Chrissie decided to dare and show her original composition.

"Well, this is a special, original song, I ..." she looked down, swallowing, pausing in her speech with the audience "I want to dedicate it to our loyal friends, Freddie, John, Roger and Brian."

The dedication surprised the four boys, who looked somewhat astonished, but very curious, paid attention to see what the girls would present. The song started off delicate, with Chrissie singing equally softly, accompanied by her beloved Red Special, and then the song grew, with a wild guitar solo, accompanied by drums, which made everyone shake their heads, including the band's friends. At the end, they thanked and met with them.

"Was that your original song? Man, that was really good!" Roger praised.

"Thank you" Chrissie said shyly "but the girls suggested things here and there too."

"But as we say and agree, the music credits are yours" Ronnie recalled, sensibly.

"We just heard your song," Brian smiled gently, "and it's great."

"By the way, thanks for the dedication," John pointed out, and Chrissie smiled at him.

"I think that now that I have presented the song to the public, I can work on more original songs" she confessed to the group, feeling her support.

Brian and Chrissie ended up exchanging their phone numbers, trying to find a time in their busy schedules so that she could show him more songs, until he took courage and invited her. In his mind, he felt a little embarrassed to propose to his friend to go out together or, in this case, meet in his apartment. It gave Brian the impression that he was trying to take advantage of the situation with ulterior motives, but it was nothing like that, after all, he considered her a friend, someone he admired a lot.

Chrissie for her part, was unable to say no to the request, despite the embarrassment and knowing Brian for a short time. Even so, she trusted him, whenever she saw him, she knew that he was a responsible, focused and sensible guy who inspired real confidence. So, using her confidence, she took her Red Special and left college on a Saturday, heading for the address Brian had dictated over the phone, hoping they would have a fruitful and productive afternoon.


	16. XVI

A short bus ride was enough for Chrissie to reach Brian's apartment. Their faculties were relatively far from each other, and he lived a little further away from Imperial College, yet his friend had barely seen time go by and suddenly, she was already at her final destination.

With a little shame and fear, Chrissie passed her Red Special through the narrow corridor, trying not to get people's attention or disturb anyone. As soon as she came down, she headed for the building where Brian lived. Sje walked down the halls, looking at the numbers for each door, and then found what she was looking for. With a light knock on the door, she waited for him to answer.

Brian, very attentive to when Chrissie would arrive, got up immediately to answer, even though he wasn't sure if it was her. When he opened the door, he was surprised by his sudden anxiety.

"Hi Brian, how are you?" she greeted.

"Hi, I'm fine, come in, please" he felt his words stumble a little "call me Bri."

"Oh fine, I ... I was a little afraid to call you by a nickname. but if there is no problem for you, fine" she confessed, dedicating herself to feeling at ease.

"I see you brought your guitar" Brian thought it best to be direct, without wasting time on silly matters or the eventual awkward silence.

"Yeah, my dear Red Special!" Chrissie smiled as she spoke and pointed to the guitar on her back.

"I know, they are from an older manufacturer, they are very rare nowadays" Brian commented, containing his animation and expertise in the subject, but his look denounced him, he asked to take a first look at the precious guitar.

Chrissie gave him a sweet little smile, understanding what he wanted and finding him cute. She understood everything and sat down on the nearest chair, just after opening the guitar case.

"I wonder if ..." Brian could barely complete the sentence, after contemplating Chrissie's guitar.

"Of course, feel free" she kindly conceded what he wanted so much.

With all the care and enthusiasm of an amateur musician, he picked up the guitar, arranging it on his lap, experimenting with some chords, and with curiosity and admiration, his friend observed what he was doing.

"You have a way for it, more than I even" she commented.

"Well I was a guitarist for a long time, I still consider myself one, even without having a band, after all I still know how to play the instrument" he tried to explain himself "but I shouldn't say that, about being able, you are also very talented, even compose, right?"

"Yeah, yeah ..." suddenly, Chrissie felt embarrassed again "that's why I came here, so it makes sense, yes ..."

Brian noticed her nervousness and discomfort, understanding her instantly.

"Don't do anything you don't want, I know you agreed to come here for that, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" he made it clear, being very understanding.

"Ah Brian, thanks for saying that" she sighed and laughed awkwardly, putting her hand on her face "well, let me play something that I started working on."

He returned the Red Special to its owner and Chrissie started playing another elaborate solo, a mind-blowing intro that was abruptly ended, so she sang the lyrics, there were several rhymes and a repeated chorus and then she finished. She looked anxiously at Brian, waiting for his reaction.

"This was excellent, super exciting!" he praised, excited and sincere.

"I know, it's not very typical of me, "Doing Alright" was much calmer, but this ..." Chrissie reflected.

" "Keep Yourself Alive"?" Brian suggested, by the verse that was repeated several times.

"That's right, that's a very appropriate name!" she agreed with him "with this song I kind of got carried away, as if I was putting a mixture of emotions out!"

"It's a very strong feeling, the central theme, to stay alive, despite all the bad weather in life" reflected Brian "it's something that I can identify with."

"The rush of college life inspired me, I confess, and some things that I think and reflect" Chrissie explained.

"Your songs are great," Brian reiterated, proud of the good work his friend had done.

"Ah I have to thank you for the suggestion, your little push was important for this" she said "in fact, you are a good friend."

"Thanks for that, I have few friends so, it's good to hear that" Brian smiled with good humor.

"Don't worry, I don't have many friends either" she said "just the girls, and some acquaintances from my hometown with whom unfortunately I lost contact."

"So you're not from London, I already imagined that" he deduced "I also came from afar just to study."

"It's really complicated, everything is so new and you miss home and wonder what you're doing here" she summed up the feeling.

"It's how I feel several times, it seems that you read my mind" Brian said somewhat admired.

"Apparently, we have a lot in common," Chrissie replied with the same feeling.

In a strangely ethereal moment, they exchanged a look that meant the same thing. Soon after, they were afraid, Brian cleared his throat, trying to dodge, Chrissie thought of another matter for them to talk about. So they told each other about their childhood experiences, talked more about music and left the silent and ethereal exchange of looks aside.


	17. XVII

Brian's visit inspired Chrissie to continue composing, so that when she got together with her friends again, she literally had half a dozen new songs to present to them.

"You did all this just this week? I can't believe it, Chrissie!" Veronica said, amazed and excited.

"Well, I got excited and had a little break these days, without much work, so I took advantage" the guitarist shrugged, justifying her productivity.

"This has nothing to do with Brian?" Dominique commented suggestively.

"What do you mean, what about Brian?" Mary wanted to understand better.

"Remember, Mary, the two talked about her showing her songs to him, maybe Chrissie did all this to impress our nerdy friend!" the French girl teased the subject a little more.

"Oh, stop it, Dominique, you really won't leave me alone, right?" complained the guitarist "he just wanted to be kind, and I confess, I even told him that the idea of composing encouraged me, yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm composing to impress him, this is ridiculous and doesn't make any sense."

"Well, very well" Mary cleared her throat trying to prevent the two from involving more "since this is the subject, I also drafted some ideas there, for a song ..."

"Cool, Mary!" Veronica praised, excited and proud of her friend "do you have the lyrics ready or the rhythm and melody?"

"Actually, a little bit of both" Austin said "I kind of had a crazy dream, but a lot of fun, so it kind of inspired me."

"Dream? What kind of dream?" Dominique asked, curious.

"Ah it was kind of a pirate and sea thing, and a cannon war" Mary interrupted to laugh "I'm not sure where it all came from, but the important thing is that I think I had a good idea."

"Then show it to us," said Chrissie, encouragingly.

"Okay" her friend accepted and nodded, beginning to hum a lyric with a rebellious and daring lyrical self who asked for fear of whoever was around her and claimed the Seven Seas of Rhae.

"What exactly is Rhae?" asked Veronica.

"I don't know, it's something I invented at the time" Austin replied, sincerely "did you like it?"

"I liked it, it's the beginning of something" Chrissie replied, with a hand on her chin and feeling her mind light up, wanting to do her part to turn the little song into a song itself.

"And there she goes!" Dominique looked at the guitarist, enjoying the situation, glad to see her in her creative moment.

"Don't stay there, go to your drums" Chrissie demanded, in which the drummer grimaced.

Veronica laughed at the scolding that her friend took, but understanding what Mullen meant, she also positioned herself, understanding that they were about to play. They worked on Mary's song, Chrissie composed a whole second part. The two decided on the vocals, the four tested the ideas as soon as they were noted. The end result pleased them all.

"Yes, we have another original song, our band is growing!" said Dominique, very pleased.

"And that's good?" Ronnie had her doubts.

"I guess so, but ..." Mary looked at the bassist "do you have any doubts?"

"No, no, nothing like that, it's just ..." something did Miss. Tetzlaff giving up on saying what she had thought "never mind, it's just worry and anxiety speaking louder, that's good, it's really good, I like to create with you."

"We too," Chrissie assured her, understanding her friend's feelings.

Then they worked on the new songs for Miss. Mullen, testing Mary and Chrissie's vocals and instruments. This time, the guitarist had to admit that some of the songs were much better in Mary's voice, and entrusted her works to her friend's talent. Before the rehearsal was finished, Dominique had yet another irreverent idea, but her question was quite necessary.

"Since we have original songs, can we sing them now?" Asked the drummer.

"I ... well ..." Chrissie felt a little pressured, but in the end, she saw that the question was fair, and even fairer, was to show the public what they were working on, after all, that was the reason for make music "of course, for sure."

"If you don't ask for too much, I think we have enough repertoire to play only our own songs, however much I love the Beatles" pointed out Veronica.

"Me too, but apparently, it would be better even if we play our songs" Mary defended the idea.

"Okay, no Beatles then, just Duchess," Chrissie finally decided.

The decision ended up making her friends happy, and thinking about one more thing.

"We can book more shows, right? Like, how Freddie suggested? Play at our college, but at others too, without waiting for an invitation from the dean?" Dominique asked again.

"For me, yes!" Mary was excited by the possibility.

"For me too" Ronnie said her opinion.

"I accept too" Chrissie sighed, defeated, but with a smile of understanding on her lips "I think we really are a real band now, right?"

"And you still had doubts?" Dom stood up, resting an arm on the guitarist's shoulder, who ignored the gesture "this is awesome, Chris! Get used to it."

"Yes", she murmured back.

All this sudden change still scared Chrissie and Veronica, no matter how much they loved music. For now, they let themselves be influenced by the genuine excitement of Mary and Dominique.


	18. XVIII

Chrissie rummaged through the dresser she used in her college dorm. She was looking for a somewhat different outfit, which she hadn't worn recently, since that was what the occasion demanded. Basically, Chrissie was already getting used to this different detail of her routine, the band had been a sudden thing, but she was sure she would never be able to give up The Duchess, even more because of the friendship with Mary, Dom and Ronnie.

Thinking about the show that night, she looked at her watch and hurried her choice. She chose her light blue dress with the yellow and black striped jacket, getting dressed quickly. With the Red Special safe and sound on her shoulder, she met Veronica outside the dormitory building.

"Are you ready?" Asked Ronnie.

"Yes, as much as I can be" the guitarist nodded, gaining confidence little by little.

The night was apprehensive, there was an agreement between the girls to just play their compositions in today's show that would take place at Imperial College. This fact made the four anxious, even if at different levels, since each of them had a peculiar and unique personality to see things. Veronica and Chrissie had the same concern, whether the public would reject their songs or approve of them. Dominique and Mary wondered how the public would react to the news.

Before Chrissie and Veronica thought about it, Dominique appeared, a little late and out of breath.

"Did something happen?" Chrissie found her awkwardness strange, since she used to be organized and impeccable.

"I wasted my time trying to decide what to wear, I don't know, it seems that today I deserved a slightly better costume" the Frenchwoman justified her behavior.

"Because of the presentation of our songs? " Veronica deduced, being sure that was the reason.

"I'm suspicious that there's a lot more there ..." murmured Chrissie, sounding uncharacteristically mischievous.

"But what are you imagining?" Dominique looked at her with her hands on her hips.

"So it's like that, right? Tou torment me because of Brian and I can't say anything about you and Roger?" Mullen crossed her arms, feeling full of reason.

"She's really right, Dominique" Veronica supported the guitarist.

"Um ..." murmured the Frenchwoman, irritated, but not wanting to fight anymore.

The three waited for their ride, which was just Roger Taylor. Since he had met the girls, he offered to help them with the issue of transporting them and instruments, from place to place where they performed. In the meantime, Dominique had really approached him, found him amusing, with a big heart, but still, he flirted with a girl here and there, she couldn't trust him as well as a friend, and that was how things were going between the two.

Roger then arrived, honking his horn and making a small fuss, the way the girls were already used to it.

"Good evening, ladies, good to see you again" he said, full of gallantry.

"It's your eyes, Roger" Veronica replied, joining the game.

They got into the van and the moment Dominique approached Roger, she couldn't resist and kissed his cheek. After she did that, she felt a little regret, just hoping her friends hadn't seen it.

Ignoring the whole story, the van made its way to Imperial College, where Brian, John and Freddie were waiting for them. May seemed twice more apprehensive, was eager to see the band again and hoped his college would welcome the girls.

"Keep calm, Bri, everything will be okay" John tried to comfort him.

"You have nothing to fear, my friend, you have already seen their talent, and besides, from what Mary told me, we are going to have some surprises out there that will please the audience" Freddie purposely left the air, which it made Brian more worried and John curious.

Finally, they found Roger and the girls, the eight of them going to the auditorium, the boys helping with the luggage, the girls assembling everything and getting everything ready. They had a half hour break before the show started, Chrissie was pacing up and down without being able to stop.

"Okay, I need to do something about it" Dominique commented to Mary and Veronica, after watching Mullen in this catatonic state for some time.

The drummer got up and stood in front of her friend, calling the attention of Chrissie, who was quite surprised.

"Oh, why did you do that ?! Do yo want to give me a heart attack?" questioned the guitarist.

"I want to calm you down, get out of this, dude!" Dominique spoke louder, holding her by the shoulders "everything will be fine, everything will be fine, the more nervous you become, the worse it will be."

"Okay, I know, I know, it's just my concern, you know me ..." Chrissie disengaged herself from her friend gently, looking away from her.

"And it's because I know you that I know that you, the four of us are going to rock, have more faith, I know that you have" the French girl encouraged her.

"Okay, ok" Chrissie took a deep breath "you are right."

Miss. Mullen sighed again, keeping her internal structures firm and well prepared to face the audience. Brian looked at her then, in the distance, his gaze was expressing pity and concern, he practically felt all of Chrissie's suffering and stress.

From a distance, he mumbled "You can do it" without a sound, hoping she would get the message. She smiled gratefully, then picked up her guitar, prepared her Red Special as her armor and, with determination, positioned herself for the start of the show.


	19. XIX

Mary, much calmer than Chrissie, but also sharing her anxiety, took her place in front of the band, appearing as the main vocalist.

"Good evening, Imperial College!" she raised a hand, showing her excitement "we are "The Duchess" and it's a pleasure to be here! I hope you like it, mainly because you are being privileged tonight ... You will be the first to hear our original compositions!"

That fact made the audience even more excited and with a great expectation about that peculiar band. Without further ado, Chrissie started her "Keep Yourself Alive" solo, continuing the song and the rest of the songs that followed.

As they were on stage, doing what they loved most, nervousness gave way to joy and satisfaction, even more after seeing that the audience was really enjoying the songs. Together, Chrissie, Mary, Veronica and Dominique felt that they were born to make music. And it was not only in their minds that this conclusion was made.

Freddie was attentive to the girls, and Mary mainly, for having a natural admiration for his girlfriend, but he also noticed the reaction of the public around him. People were enjoying the music, dancing to the rhythm and trying to learn the lyrics. That would be a lot easier if there was a recorded version of the songs, and that's how Freddie had a fantastic idea that he thought was great. He would wait until the end of the show to tell the girls.

Meanwhile, Roger, John and Brian just admired their friends' talent, May saw how skillful and creative Chrissie was with solos, Taylor paid attention to Dominique's twists, trying to anticipate them, but she always surprised him with an arrangement that he didn't expect it, Deacon was attentive to every groove on the bass. The three missed playing together, but they were proud to appreciate the talent of their friends.

Finally, they ended their presentation, being cheered, people clapped, screamed, jumped, frantically. There was no longer any doubt that their original songs had been a tremendous success. The boys hugged the girls as soon as they found them, after leaving the stage, expressing their pride and admiration.

"The show was just perfect, you were all very well!" John said, which surprised everyone, since he used to be more shy.

"Did you think so, John?" Chrissie smiled at him.

"Not just him, we all think, the entire auditorium," Roger added.

"My congratulations, for the four of you, you were fantastic" Brian praised heartily.

"You are amazing, it was an incredible thing to see, you raised the crowd with your music, this is a historic achievement!" Freddie expressed himself, with great pride, and his usual exaggerations.

"Historic achievement, my love? Don't you think that is a bit exaggerated?" Mary gave him a cute little laugh.

"No, no exaggeration" he shook his head "you saw with your own eyes what happened, this is no small feat."

"Not really, admit people, we rock!" exclaimed Dominique.

"Okay, I agree" Veronica commented.

"Yes, it was a real relief to see that the songs pleased everyone" Chrissie pondered.

The group then left college, sharing a dinner together, as they always did and saying goodbye in the end, while Roger left each one at their home.

The following week, Freddie knew exactly when the girls would rehearse, and this time, he decided it would be better to let Mary know about his visit, after all, he wanted to talk something serious with the band. Unusually quiet, but very anxious inside, he left them free to perfect their songs and work on some more original ideas.

"Are you all right, Freddie? You are very quiet today" Dominique commented on him.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb your rehearsal and, in fact, girls" he paused and stood in front of them, Dom, Ronnie and Chrissie shared the sofa, while Mary was beside him, arms crossed "I wanted to say something to you."

"Mary, were you aware of this?" Veronica was a little worried.

"No, seriously, I'm as surprised as you are" Mary clarified to her friends.

"But tell us Freddie now, before I die of anxiety" Chrissie was more astonished.

"Well, you saw the success you made at Imperial College with your songs so I was thinking that you should invest in an official recording of them" he finally told his plans "you are wonderful, and more people deserve to hear your work, after all, that's why you compose, isn't it?"

"Oh God ..." Chrissie was startled by that idea.

"This is very promising, but scary, I confess" Dominique managed to sketch a bigger answer than her friend.

"I confess that it's a good idea, the problem is that ... we also had other plans" Veronica commented more quietly, still thinking about the studies.

"Because I think we can include this plan more in our life" Mary said courageously "Freddie is right in one thing, why do we rehearse, compose and everything? Isn't it for the public too? I don't know about you, but I feel that this is my calling."

"I can't deny that" Chrissie admitted, seeing that Ronnie and Dom also agreed with her "what do you suggest we do, Freddie?"

"Let's try to rent a studio, record your music and offer the demo to anyone who wants to listen, I can go after whoever will listen" he said excitedly.

"By the way, you already had everything planned, didn't you?" Veronica commented again "so, guys, what do we do?"

"Let's get to the bottom of this, Tetzlaff, we have nothing to lose," Dominique encouraged her.

"Okay, but let's not forget about our studies too, okay?" she reaffirmed.

"Don't worry about it" Chrissie promised again "well, Freddie, let's go ahead with your plan, we all agree."

"You won't regret it, I guarantee it" he promised, sincerely, the girls knew that he would take care of everything very carefully.

Thus, "The Duchess" took a risky step, but that the four were willing to take together.


	20. XX

Chrissie and her friends looked at the place expectantly. That was a more or less amateur studio, nobody famous recorded there, but people in the same condition as them, wanting a chance to save their songs in a professional version and then, who knows, try to stardom with an agent listening to the demos.

"Cheer up, girls! The dream will start inside" Freddie revived them, patting them on the back and kissing Mary's cheek.

"Okay, that's what we came here for, so come on" Chrissie took courage and inside the first steps, entering the studio, the rest of the group followed immediately.

There was a reception there, and a busy employee. The girls watched Freddie talk to him in the distance, the boy recognized him and confirmed the recording schedule.

"Come on, the studio is all yours!" He announced, without losing an ounce of his excitement.

The girls entered the studio positioning themselves near the borrowed instruments that were already there. Chrissie, for her part, chose to bring her rare Red Special, she was sure that there would be no guitar like hers in the studio and would like to use something that she was already familiar with on recordings.

Before they could start, John Deacon came in a little breathlessly there, his long hair flowing as he hurried.

"Sorry for the delay, I was finishing a test" he sat next to Freddie, in charge of the studio's sound mixer.

"Have you talked to Bobby up front?" Freddie demanded of him.

"It's alright, I'm allowed to touch everything, if your majesty allows me, of course" John was sarcastic with his friend.

"I like it when you call me majesty, it doesn't offend me one bit," said Mercury.

"Hey!" Dominique stood up and tapped the glass that separated them from the inside.

"Hi, Dominique, hi" John used the microphone to talk to her, only then remembered that she could only hear him if she was wearing a headset, he gestured for her to understand that she should do this, the girls got the message and put on the headphones.

"So, John, good to see you, Freddie didn't say you would be our tech man" said the drummer now being heard by the two boys.

"Yes" John chuckled "a little surprise for you, you know I'm an engineer, so I'm a more recommended person for that than you know who."

Freddie just winced.

"So can we start?" Veronica asked and hearing her voice over the phone gave John a strange shiver.

"Yes, yes" he babbled a little scared, then recovered "you can start, feel free to start whenever you want."

"Let's go then?" Chrissie invited and then they started with "Keep Yourself Alive" and followed the sequence of songs they had previously agreed on.

John was coordinating the technical work, waiting for them to make the decisions of whether or not to redo one stretch or another. In the end, it had been quite an experience, serious but fun. When The Duchess left the studio, they felt that they were real professionals and that this was the most serious musical work they had ever done, which was true.

"What do we do now?" Mary wanted to know, asking her boyfriend.

"Now you will wait a while while I make the magic happen" Freddie promised, leaving the mystery in the air.

"And we go home to wait" Dominique commented, understanding that it was the best to do now.

Mary went with Freddie, Dominique, Chrissie and Veronica were on their way when the bassist was interrupted.

"Ronnie!" John called her, a little shy.

"Yes?" She turned to him, trying to answer him.

"Are you busy now?" he wanted to know.

"No, I won't do anything important, I was just going to go back to college, why do you ask?" she was curious.

"Because ... do you want a coffee or something? I don't know, it's just that I wanted to ..." he got a little lost in his words "there were some things I wanted to talk to you about recording the bass, you know I played bass and everything, so ..."

"I understand, John" she smiled "I would love to talk to you now."

"So, bye guys, see you later" John said goodbye to the group.

"Bye!" Mary, Freddie, Dom and Chrissie replied.

John and Veronica took a bus to the outskirts of Chelsea, his university. Here was one of Deacon's favorite places, a perfect coffee shop, in his opinion. The two of them sat there, and he insisted on buying him a coffee, Veronica, although a little embarrassed, didn't refuse the kindness.

"So, I wanted to tell you, first of all, that you were very good today, and no, we're not saying it just to make you feel good" Deaky started the conversation amicably.

"I know, you know that ... when you are in a band, you realize well when people are praising you just for interest or for being sincere" replied Veronica.

"Yes, I remember that" he agreed.

"I don't want to end your subject, but ..." she sighed "I trust you a lot John, and ... you know Freddie longer than us, do you really think this band and recording thing will work?"

"Well, my friend is very determined when he puts something on his head, and he really wants to help you, but to make it work, if I can give my opinion ..." he paused.

"Of course, you can tell me" she urged him to go ahead.

"It all depends on you, if you really want to, if you really love music, as I understand" John spoke from the heart "things will work out, in all aspects."

"Wow, you're quite wise" she praised with laughter, but grateful for what he said "I think I believe that too, John."

For an instant, they let the seriousness of the conversation impact their thoughts. It was a fact that the steps Duchess was taking, took them to something more serious more and more.


	21. XXI

Mary and Freddie met that day after her work was done, he took her for a walk and even a special dinner, even though it wasn't as fancy and expensive as Freddie would like, but he believed it was just a matter of time for this to change.

"So what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" Mary said, resting her chin in her hands, with a huge smile, glad to be there with her boyfriend.

"Surprise? Well, it's not so much of a surprise because we had agreed to go out tonight, and I wanted to take you to a much better place than this" Freddie was justifying himself.

"Hey, it's not so bad" she corrected him, without caring much about the place, just the company "if it's the best you could get, it's already wonderful for me, don't be so demanding."

"You know this is a difficult request for me, don't you, my love?" he returned to his good mood "but it's true, I have something new to tell you, and I thought it best to tell you first and then the girls."

"Oh, God, so it has to do with Duchess? Is it about the demos, did something happen?" Mary was apprehensive and curious.

"Yes, yes, it's exactly that" her boyfriend confirmed, while joining his hands on the table, she rarely saw him that seriously "Mary, I got a sponsorship for you, a kind of pre-contract, if the four are willing, you can record a disc professionally."

"What? What?" she repeated in surprise "I can't believe it, this can't be real ... Freddie, this is fantastic, really fantastic. For me, you can say that we will record yes."

"Calm down, my love" he touched her hand on the table "I'm glad you loved the news, but they won't sign anything without reading the contract and your friends have to agree with that, you know how much Chrissie and Veronica are hesitant about the idea."

"I know" Mary calmed down a little "and I love them, I wouldn't do anything that would make them uncomfortable, and besides, we are a band, we need to act together."

"I agree and admire you very much for that" Freddie praised, reflecting internally about not being able to act like his girlfriend when he had a band.

"I'll talk to them first, see what they think" she promised "and then you talk to us how to proceed later, if they accept."

"That, I think, is an excellent idea," Freddie finally agreed.

Over the weekend, the girls met at Mary's apartment again, and then, with the same seriousness that Freddie told her the news, she turned to her friends.  
"Freddie told me he got us a pre-contract" she said clearly.

"What does that mean?" Dominique wanted to know more details.

"That means they want us to record our original songs for a record" Mary explained "folks, it's the opportunity of a lifetime, in my opinion, we shouldn't let it pass."

"I know, Mary, I know" Chrissie was the first to manifest, after the explanation, using all her understanding with her friend's opinion "you are right in that, and as much as I try to deny it, I think this is a brilliant one offer that we have on our way."

"Does this mean that you will accept?" Veronica looked at Mullen, trying to understand the reasons for her decision "yes, I agree that this is a great chance, and I love music as much as you do, but still, I came to London to go to college."

"One thing doesn't cancel the other, Ronnie" Dominique made a point of saying "we won't give up on college, but think about it, we can have a diploma, and earn money making music, which, as you said, is something that we love."

"We won't stop studying" Chrissie reaffirmed "we can reconcile the two things, I am sure of that."

"Okay, I trust you guys, I really do" Veronica gave in, really giving a vote of confidence to her friends and that unusual proposal.

"And who's going to take care of the contract?" asked Dominique, concerned with the question.

"Freddie did it, so I think it makes perfect sense for him to be our agent," Mary suggested.

"Isn't it just because he's your boyfriend?" Dom said playfully.

"No, no, no," Mary assured her.

"I agree, it does make sense" Chrissie nodded "so, that's it girls, come on, let's see what this will do."

"Sometimes you have to take a chance, don't you?" Ronnie replied, accepting the situation without further hesitation "so, let's go!"

"Here we go!" Dominique added with more enthusiasm.

"Come on, Duchess!" Mary finished.

In the following days, they had a meeting with the EMI executive staff, with Freddie following everything, making negotiations between the contractor and the band. Finally, after a few clauses read and cordial handshakes, they were the newest EMI artists, with recording time in the studio set and a tour planned as soon as they finished their first album. The future looked frightening, but it was also just as big and promising.


	22. XX

Brian, like his friends, followed the girls' new work closely to finalize their first album. Basically, they re-recorded the original songs of Chrissie making them even better, now, after the recording was done, it remained to wait for the release of the album and the tour that would come later, even so, the girls depended on the reaction of the audience to know if they would be a tremendous success as they were in the colleges that they had been doing concerts until then.

In the meantime, Brian and Chrissie met regularly. It was amazing for her how she felt close to him, it was easy for the girl to trust the boy, since they had a lot in common, and Chrissie, in turn, was able to vent certain matters about her life and especially about the band, only with Brian. He was completely understandable to her, understood her thoughts, feelings and frustrations, liked to hear her talk about what she liked and even what she didn't like.

"Okay, I'll give you a break" Chrissie laughed and sighed during one of their meetings, after talking hours and hours about her fears about the result of the album "I've been talking about me and my fears for too long, you you must be tired of listening to me."

"No, no, quite the opposite" he made it clear.

"I bet you're only saying that because you're kind," she pointed out, "and you're always kind to me."

"It's easy to be kind to you, you are ..." Suddenly, Brian interrupted himself, afraid to say what he had thought.

"I am ..." Chrissie panicked internally, for a brief moment, having no idea what he intended to say.

"You are a sweet person" Brian took courage and completed what he wanted to say.

"Oh ..." she murmured, surprised and embarrassed, even blushing her cheeks "you are sweet too, I mean, you are very patient with me, few people are."

"You are the same way with me" he pointed out "every time I needed to talk to you, even when you were a little tired and sad, you also listened to me."

"That's good, we are good friends for each other" she stated, nodding her head, looking down.

"Friends, yes, friends" Brian agreed, but felt a little sad about it.

He took a long breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Chrissie.

"Are you alright?" she wanted to know sincerely, worried.

"I'm, in fact I am, in a certain way, but in another, I'm not that much" he took courage and looked into her eyes.

"Well, as I said, we are friends and you can tell me anything you want" Chrissie replied, having no idea what was coming in Brian's answer.

"If I can, I already apologize if what I say offends you" he started "Chrissie, I like you a lot, I really like you, I think that since I met you and we started talking and more and more, I like you more, I just don't know how ..."

"How to ask if I ... if I ..." she deduced what it was, she just couldn't believe it was really happening to her.

"Would you accept?" Brian lit up as he looked back at her.

"Thinking much about it ..." she murmured, dying of embarrassment "all those things you said ... I feel for you too, if you want, I want."

The key word of that dialogue wasn't said, but it was well understood in the minds and hearts of the two young people. Brian approached her, touching her face, Chrissie didn't move away or stop him. Their lips finally met, and it looked like everything was exactly where it should be.

"Is that a yes, maybe?" he asked, after they parted.

"Yes, have no doubts" Chrissie was much more relaxed, although her cheeks were still flushed "I'm your girlfriend."

"And I'm your boyfriend" he repeated, happy that it was a fact "you see? It wasn't so difficult to speak."

"Not now, but the whole process before that is, well, tense" she commented "anyway, I'm glad we talked about it."

"Me too, me too" he smiled "but well, as your boyfriend, my role in taking care of you has increased significantly."

"Really? It's good to know that, I want to do the same for you" she replied, in the same tone of commitment as he.

"What I mean is, you don't have to worry about what's coming" Brian held her hand in both his hands "trust God, trust your talent, your friends, that this chance to be a real band will be very successful and you will still be an educator and guitarist."

"Thanks for trusting me, Bri" she smiled, feeling lighter.

When news of their relationship reached their friends, everyone commented that it was obvious that it was only a matter of time before it happened. That general idea surprised the couple.

"Do you really think so?" Chrissie asked, looking for more answers.

"It was evident the looks you exchanged with each other, and the conversations between you that nobody else understood, only you two" Dominique pointed out.

"Ah and there is always an aura of you being inside your own world when you are together" Mary added.

"You and Freddie have this," Brian stated.

"Of course we have, we are soul mates Bri, I already knew that, but you and Chris only found it now" Freddie winked at the couple.

"Before later than never," Chrissie declared, looking passionately at her boyfriend.

He agreed with her, kissing her cheek gently, to the delight and satisfaction of all their friends.


	23. XXIII

There was a slight change in the routine of Brian and Chrissie, responsible as always, organizing their time in paying attention to college, to concerts, and now, to each other. It was wonderful for them to be able to change a little bit of their routine because they were dating. Chrissie still thought it was amazing that she had a boyfriend, which she sometimes thought she never would. Brian, on the other hand, could hardly believe how in a certain way fate had brought them together, by coincidence they had met and now, they could no longer imagine their lives away from each other.

But not everything was completely wonderful. Both Brian and Chrissie had their respective concerns. While he continued to dedicate himself to college, she had to deal with her new job, which was none other than being a guitarist for The Duchess. What left Miss. Mullen more nervous now was the band's debut show. It wasn't quite the first time they played together, but it was the first time they played professionally, to promote their completely authorial album. Brian, as observant and attentive as ever, found her very nervous and apprehensive as they waited for the show to start in the dressing rooms.

"What's it? Thinking about the debut show?" he deduced.

"Oh Bri ... you guessed my thoughts right" she sighed "I still don't know exactly how to feel with these changes, I know what I did, the weight of my decision, I'm just wondering if I'm going to be strong enough to deal with it ."

"Don't suffer ahead of time, you're doing it because you love the band and music, don't you?" he looked her in the eyes, holding her shoulders lightly "focus only on that, that I feel is the most important thing, and everything will be fine."

"Thank you so much for that, and for being here" she thanked, moved.

"I will always be here, always count on me" assured Brian, kissing his girlfriend to show his affection even more.

It wasn't just Chrissie who was thinking about the debut show, her friends were also anxious, and they knew about the huge and demanding difference in giving a professional performance. Brian left the dressing room, only Freddie was there, as the band's official agent, giving his last advice before the show started.

"You are great, don't forget that" he said without much flattery, but from the heart "go up there and do your best, I know that everything has already worked out for you, Duchess!"

"Thanks, my love" Mary said hugging him, which denounced her nervousness.

"It's going to be all right" he reaffirmed in his girlfriend's ear.

Mary nodded at him, and Freddie left them alone.

"We can do it" surprisingly, Veronica was the first to say, reassuring her friends, while trying to calm down.

As they headed for the stage, Freddie took his special seat, as the band's manager, he had some privileges, like sitting in one of the best seats in the house. These advantages were also taken advantage of by his friends. Brian, Roger and John were close to him.

The boys turned their eyes to the stage, the band was ready.

"Good evening guys, thanks for coming!" announced Mary cheerfully.

The audience reacted with claps and whistles, and they started playing. To their luck and satisfaction, their success was unanimous and so they continued to stand their ground, doing their best. At the end of it all, they got together in front of the stage, put their arms over their shoulders, and bowed to the audience, thanking them for all their recognition and welcoming the band.

There was no way the girls would be happier for everything to have worked out, now that the first show had been wonderful, they had the confidence to believe that the rest of the tour would be like this, that they would sell their album and thus, that unusual work would make a profit, however very pleased to see that his dedicated work was paying off.

As always, Freddie, Brian, Roger and John, came to congratulate them personally. Amid so many hugs, praise, joy and relief, Roger was overcome with great emotion. He was known to be impulsive, but in the back of his mind, it looked like he had thought long before what he was about to do.

"You were wonderful!" he said directly to Dominique, then kissed her without ceremony, without caring about their friends around.

To his surprise, she returned the gesture, losing herself there for a few moments, until the sensation of being watched took her out of that trance. She looked at Roger in fright, trying to understand what it all meant. Her class and elegance helped her to resume her posture.

"Really we did very well, all of us!" She pulled away from him, already leaving there, not wanting to give satisfaction to anyone, Roger immediately went after her.

"But what was that?" John murmured, barely managing to keep a thumb pointed in the direction his friends had gone.

"You know what, Deaky? It was about time, you know there was something between them" Freddie opined.

"Something not very concrete apparently" Mary commented "wouldn't it be better for us to go after Domi and see how she is?"

"Better not, Mary, we can embarrass her even more" Chrissie, who knew Beyrand like no one else, advised "she will know how to solve this, trust her, whether for good or for worse."

Anyway, that night had been full of emotions, both for the success of the band and the unexpected decision for everyone, which Roger had already made for some time.


	24. XXIV

Dominique's anger and shame made her leave as quickly as possible. All she could think about was how she hated Roger. Because of him, she had just gone through a completely embarrassing situation, which she never asked for, in front of her closest friends, but still, in the midst of all the anger, she managed to enjoy the partially pleasurable moment. She had to admit, she had enjoyed being kissed by him, but she didn't want things to happen that way. Determined, Dominique was willing to put Roger in his place. When she turned around, faced him, she made the biggest expression she could to keep him away from her.

"Wait, calm down ..." Roger got really scared, raising his hands in defense.

"Calm down? What do you think you were doing, huh?" she even pushed him, such was her anger.

"I don't know, I just did what I wanted" he said in a relaxed way, barely thinking about what he was saying, which sounded very bad to Dominique's ears.

"You did what you wanted ... you did what you wanted ..." she repeated, indignant "but you didn't even bother to know what I wanted!"

"To be honest, you liked it" he countered, trying to be as sincere as possible.

"Shut your mouth, just shut your mouth and don't say anything else!" she threatened to hit him.

"Okay, ok" he sighed "I won't say anything else, I will wait for you to say what you want, you can even insult me more, I promise I can take it."

"Okay, I will speak and you will hear!" Dominique pointed an index finger at him "I think you are a scoundrel, a first rate womanizer, who is always with a different girl every day and is still proud of it, and I'm very angry, very angry, with you and me for liking you."

"So you really like me?" Roger just waited for confirmation.

"Yes, I like you, if that's what you want to know" she admitted tiredly "and I wanted things to be different between us."

"Different how?" he was really willing to listen to her.

"Well, for starters, I wanted to be more than a girl just for a day to you" Dominique decided to open up "if one day we got to be together, and also, I wish you wouldn't kiss me like that in front of my friends, when we haven't reached a consensus on this before."

"I know, I acted on impulse, I confess that I can be very impulsive" he admitted "but it's what I felt to do at the moment, I was really happy for you, for the success you have done with your songs, with the contract that you have and can be a real band ... it was my way of celebrating, because I am very proud of you."

"Are you proud of me? Why would you be proud of me? I know I'm quite talented, but are you sure it wasn't just because of my appearance that you ... well, did what you did?" Dominique raised the question.

"Hey, I'm not that superficial" he ended up taking a little offense.

"I'm impressed you know what is superficial" she still provoked.

"Okay, I let you talk, now give me the chance to explain myself" Roger asked "you are different from all other girls, of course, your beauty attracts me a lot, but that's not all that makes me like you, I like the way you are, who you are ..."

"The way I am? Are you sure? I don't want to ... be more deluded than I already am" she was willing to give up.

"No, I won't deceive yo"- he tried to take her hand, and Dominique didn't object "you are really special to me, and I want things to work out between us, I'm sorry for surprising you that way."

"I ... I see that you are serious" she murmured and sighed "I hope I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

"So you mean you want to be my girlfriend?" Roger couldn't contain his smile.

"I do, I thought you already understood" she managed to laugh.

Thus, they exchanged a kiss in a more private and discreet way.

"Don't make me regret it, please, I like you a lot" Dominique asked again.

"I promise you won't" Roger said from the heart, and for Dominique, it was clear that he was going to at least try to achieve that.

A moment later, they returned to the rest of the group.

"Dom, are you okay?" Chrissie asked, approaching her.

"Don't worry, Mom, this little girl here knows how to take care of herself" she smiled at Mullen and then winked at Austin, Tetzlaff understood that everything was fine.

In addition, the group understood that Dominique and Roger were together and feeling well, it seemed that the strangeness between them had passed and things would be fine from now on.


	25. XXV

Everything was going well for the girls at The Duchess. It seemed that all that initial strangeness of being part of a band had diminished to the point of becoming miniscule and now they were more confident and used to their new position. Things had changed much more for Mary than for her trio of friends. Having a fixed contract with the EMI label, she was now able to concentrate on a job that she really loved and that she was able to support herself with no problems. That's how she said goodbye to the Biba store, grateful for the period she worked there, but swearing that she would no longer need to be a salesperson in her life.

Her friends, on the other hand, focused on finishing their courses, Dominique and Chrissie were in their third year, while Veronica was only in the first, which is why the youngest was the most concerned about finishing college, reconciling her career as a bassist.

The band really achieved some success, loyal fans who had discovered their album and were now obsessed with the songs written by Chrissie and Mary, these same people attended the shows they did in London as they could. So it was no surprise when EMI ordered another album from them, with more original songs.

They had a meeting with Ray Foster, with Freddie as their spokesman, but Mary as his conscience, not letting him say what was wrong and that could irritate the producer to the point that he wanted to cancel the contract with "The Duchess."

"Well, your songs are really good" explained the producer "you have a consistent style and theme of the songs, this is very good, so, for the next album, this is what I want, music written and arranged by you."

"Sir, would you have the possibility ... I don't know, to have a composer, to help us with the work, I don't know, maybe even compose music for us?" Chrissie dared to ask, even though she was very afraid.

"Oh no, Chrissie, you won't do that! You won't!" Freddie was mad with her, looking at her with a frown.

"I don't agree with you. Mercury addressed you, Chrissie, but he's right, I must admit" Ray retraced his line "look, you and Mary did an excellent job on the songs on the first album, so I trust you to do an even better job now, and don't worry, you'll have a few months to compose, so there's no reason to panic."

"Okay, sir" Mullen understood that there would be no way to argue against it and maybe, she would have to believe and trust the alternative that she really could compose a new and excellent album that would please the label.

After the meeting ended, they left the place, Veronica and Dominique worried about Chrissie's condition, Mary was also, but she was angrier with Freddie. She didn't have to say anything to her boyfriend, he felt guilty right away.

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that, Chrissie, I just ... well, you belittle yourself too much, you have proof that you're a good songwriter, Ray said that, your fans agree with that, so you also need to believe" he stated.

"Okay, I know," she sighed, trying to remain calm and believe in the confidence her friends had over her.

Chrissie ignored some of these disagreements by going out at night on a double date. Roger had asked Dominique to go out with him initially, now that the two had settled and were in a serious and pleasant relationship.

"You could call Brian and come with us, that would be good for you" Dom said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"I think it's a good idea" she managed to smile.

Then later, the two met the boys, and Bri immediately noticed his girlfriend's concern.

"The day wasn't very nice, was it, Chrissie?" he asked as gently as possible "did everything go well at the label? You had a meeting today, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes, everything went well" Chrissie had the strength to answer "we worked out the creative details for an upcoming album."

"But that's a good thing, you're going to record another album" Roger was happy for them.

"Yes, I thought so too, but Freddie was a bit harsh with Chrissie" Dominique said.

"What did he do this time?" Brian was defensive.

"He apologized later, said I was a good songwriter" Chrissie herself told a little more about the story.

"Which is true," agreed Roger.

"The problem is that I think I'm starting to compose now, so I don't know if I will meet the expectations of the audience" Chrissie told her fears.

"Well, my dear, I trust your talent, if you keep doing your best, make sure you will give everything you got" Brian approached her closer, squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"And don't forget that you're not alone in this, you have us" Dominique assured.

"Thanks guys, thanks a lot" Chrissie spoke softly, really grateful.

She had to trust that she really had a way with music, without putting so much pressure on herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Finishing her exams and assignments for the semester, Chrissie started to dedicate herself to her work. After all, since she was employed, it was her duty to comply with her commitments to the record company, but she admitted that she had a bonus in that, despite the fear, she did something she loved.

After a few days alone, with only the occasional and frequent visit and calls from Brian, she began to focus on her lyrics and melodies, and finally, she got where she wanted to be, her new songs had satisfied her, now she hoped she could please her producers too.

Meanwhile, Mary continued to compose as well. Of the four members of the band, she was the one who had more time to occupy herself with the chores of the job, and that was exactly what she was doing to the fullest. Even though they were different from Chrissie, they had this in common, they did their utmost to do their best. Mary still had her doubts about her compositions, but she ended up counting on Freddie's help and support.

He came to visit her after her class, he was also finishing his Arts studies at Ealing Art College, and without needing a lot of questions, he could tell what Mary was working on. In addition to being a little tense, he saw the notebooks and sheets scattered on the kitchen table.

"It looks like you're pretty busy, my love," he hissed, seeing the little mess.

"Yes, it's true, but I'm trying to help Chrissie in this songwriting thing" she explained "it was kind of implied that I should also make new songs, since I wrote for the another album."

"Yes, you are very talented for that" Freddie didn't miss the opportunity to praise "but what's the problem?"

"Uh ..." Mary sighed with a smile on her face "you really know me well, it's just that I'm in doubt with some songs, you know that I don't know how to play any instruments and I understand little of chords, so I want to see if the melody will match the chords that the girls will put on."

"Oh, not for that reason, I can put the chords in your songs, remember that I've played piano in other bands, and I know how to play the piano since I was a child" he offered to help.

"I know, Freddie, and I thank you for your good will, but it's that, my love, don't understand me as ungrateful, it's that you aren't part of the band, I think this had to be something that the girls should check" Mary tried to be as sweet as possible.

"Okay, I know, I know, I said that to help you, but I understand how you feel, really, it wasn't my intention" Freddie felt angry at first, but he saw that it wasn't worth being angry because of something so simple "I just wanted to speed things up for you and it seems like I'm intruding."

"I didn't say that, actually, on the one hand, you have the right to worry, you are our manager after all, I'm just saying that the creative part should be under the control of the band " she explained, but then something else it crossed her mind, which made Mary sad and made her sit up suddenly.

"What's it? I hurt you, didn't I? I'm really, really sorry" Freddie worried and sat across from her.

"I know no, it's okay, Freddie" she touched his face, making him look at her "what I realized was that I only know how to sing, I don't know how to play anything, I have some notion, but now that the band grew up I need to go deeper, so I thought if ..."

"What did you think, Mary?" he was gentle with her.

"You could teach me to play the piano, what do you think?" she told her idea.

"Me to teach you to play the piano? It's a wonderful idea! I will love!" He agreed at the time, very excited, kissing her cheeks.

"Then we can start now" Mary was decided and Freddie liked his determination.

They went together to his apartment, where he had a piano. Freddie explained the basics about the instrument, letting Mary take her doubts and try to play her first notes, getting her hands used to the instrument. Then they moved on to the chords, Mary doing very well for a beginner, so she made a categorical request.

"Now you can show me how to play the songs that we already released" she said, showing the music scores of the first album she had kept with her.

With great pride and dedication, Freddie continued to help his girlfriend, until Mary was satisfied with the results. Just like that, trying to do everything on her own, she tried to place the chords of her new songs, fitting the melodies she had in mind in the lyrics she had already written. She smiled with every successful attempt.

"Thanks for helping me." She looked at Freddie sincerely, showing her love.

"It was a great pleasure" he smiled "but don't think that your classes are over, you still have a lot to evolve."

"I know, and I know that you will continue to be a great teacher" she smiled and kissed him, the kiss taking him by surprise.

I was clear how grateful and happy Mary was, and Freddie felt the same way, it was wonderful to see his girlfriend feeling good and happy.


	27. XVII

After all the songs for the new album were made, the girls headed to the EMI studio during their exclusive recording time. Freddie's presence there was both frightening and comforting. In short, he was a demanding guy who, in the end, wanted the band to go really well. Another presence that was there, which was undoubtedly not so divisive, was John. He continued to offer to be the band's chief engineer and technician and was once again there. He was calm, and always made the girls comfortable, feeling much more relaxed, which was necessary, since they were still getting used to those professional recordings.

"Very well, is everyone ready?" they heard Freddie's voice through the headphones "we can start, then."

Following the command, the girls started to play, without many disagreements, it seemed that everything was very well combined and harmonious between them. So, one more recording was quiet, and they just waited for the next steps of disclosure, the album to be ready and the shows that would follow.

Meanwhile, the university students continued to study, Mary engaged in piano studies, and Veronica, surprisingly, ended up doing something else. John had time off after finishing some college stuff and then, taking courage, made a call to The Duchess bassist.

"Hi, who's this?" Roni answered the phone in the dorm.

"Veronica? It's me, John, I was thinking something, I really wanted to check something with you ..." he was a little embarrassed due to shyness, but she understood him perfectly.

"What exactly did you want to check with me?" she was patient, waiting for an answer from him.

"Would you have some free time this weekend?" he tried not to be so direct, afraid of her reaction.

"Actually, yes, I was even thinking of going to visit my parents, you know? To tell you more about this band and contract thing and everything" Veronica's voice faltered a little "well, but I think that postponing this trip for now would be good."

"Why do you say that?" John was worried.

"It's that my mother never supported my idea of playing in a band and when I told her about the contract, she was very ... well, a little cooler than I would like, she didn't say anything, but I'm almost sure that she didn't like the idea" Veronica confessed "but I'm sorry, you wanted to tell me something."

"No, alright, I understand you completely, my mother was also afraid about it" he said, trying to help her "but as I recall, your father liked the idea, didn't he?"

"Ah yes, yes, he said he was happy for me, that I would do something very cool that I loved" she confirmed, a little more cheerful.

"Well, then you can count on your father, don't forget that, when you feel sad, remember this, that he is by your side" John advised.

"Okay, thank you for your words, they helped me a lot" she thanked "but now that I have occupied enough time in the conversation, you can talk to me what you wanted."

"Ah yes, it's ... I ..." he cleared his throat "I just wanted to know if you would like to go to the cinema with me at the weekend."

When he finished speaking, John fell silent immediately, just waiting for her response, full of fear.

"Ah ... oh ..." Veronica was also speechless, a little surprised by the proposal "of course, it would be a good idea, in fact, it's a good idea, I really need ... well, to breathe a little, and who knows, talk a little more, if you're still willing to listen to me more."

"No, don't worry, for me it's always good to hear you" he relaxed after finally receiving the positive answer he hoped "I can meet you at your college, then we take a bus and go downtown, is it ok for you?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine, I see you then, John" she replied, pleased.

Before she could finish the call, Veronica was interrupted by an unexpected visit to her dorm. She said goodbye to John when she exchanged a look with Dominique who asked her to wait a while until she could talk to her.

"So what are you doing around here?" Ronnie asked her friend, gladly.

"Oh, I just came to see how you were, but it looks like you are well, very busy" Dominique ended up giving a small malicious smile "I can come back another time so you can continue talking to ... with whom?"

"It's just John, it's no big deal" the bassist made it clear.

"Deaky, really? Oh, that doesn't surprise me,” said Dom.

"What do you mean?" Veronica didn't understand.

"He likes you" the French girl was direct.

"What? No, he likes me, we are friends" Roni tried to answer her friend.

"He likes you a little more" Dominique insisted on emphasizing "um, do you want to see? What were you talking about?"

"Oh this is an invasion of privacy, young lady!" Veronica was angry and pointed an index finger at her "he just asked me to go to the cinema."

"See? It's a date" the French girl shrugged.

"Friends go out together too" Veronica sighed, with a hand on her face, already losing patience "will you just take my patience or something else?"

"Wow, I didn't mean to piss you off, I'm sorr"- Dominique saw that she had crossed the line "well, whatever John wanted with that invitation, I hope you have fun."

"Thanks, now you sounded more like a normal friend" Ronnie commented, still a little irritated.

"I try to be a good friend" Dom shrugged "see you, Ronnie!"

So the French girl left her friend alone. If John felt anything for her, Veronica just wanted to be able to not hurt him.


	28. XXVIII

By the time John said he would meet her, Veronica was already waiting outside Maria Assumpta College. Standing there, just waiting, she wondered what she was going to do and how she was going to act on that supposed date, and besides, what were John's real intentions behind that invitation, if only for the reason of going out together.

Taking her out of this confusion of thoughts, John ended up arriving there, without even saying a word, as he was startled by Veronica's shaken state.

"Ronnie, hi?" he tried "are you okay?"

"Oh, hi, John, no, don't worry, I'm fine, just thinking too much" she shook her head in an attempt to dispel all these doubts.

"Are you sure? Can we go?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, yes, don't worry" she smiled, reassuring him.

They took a bus together, managing to talk a little more along the way. John was excitedly telling how excellent his last tests had been and he couldn't wait to get a master's degree in engineering.

"Gosh, these are huge plans, John, and I'm sure they'll work, you're a brilliant technician and I think you can build anything you want "she praised wih all her heart.

"I thank you, Veronica, you are very kind to say all this, but I don't know if I'm able to build anything" he confessed.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" she saw that there was something more behind that phrase.

"Ah it's just nonsense, I tried to build an amplifier for an old radio a while ago, but it didn't work out very well" John said.

"Really? How so?" Veronica took an interest in the story.

"It was nothing big, I was just leaving the subway and found the radio in the trash, almost all disassembled and with bare wires and everything, but then, I saw potential in that old section and tried to do something with that" John replied "but it turned out that it came to nothing."

"Ah it's a pity that the first attempt went wrong, but you know, not always the best inventions work right for the first time" she shrugged, justifying the failures.

"Calm down, Ronnie, it's nothing much" John tried to remain modest, but he was happy to see her happy with his experiment.

"You could try again" she suggested "I bet that with a little more time, patience, and who knows, a certain analysis, you may be able to reach your goal."

"Okay, let's consider the hypothesis, okay?" he proposed "even if the amplifier worked, what would I do with it?"

"Oh, you're still a bass player in your spare time, aren't you?" she remembered "so you can use it to do some improvisations or play for fun."

"Well, I haven't played in a long time, but it's true that I miss it" he put a hand on his chin, considering the question.

"So, John, what do you say, will you finish repairing the amplifier?" she said at last, hoping for a positive response.

"Yeah, I think that after such insistence, I can't say no" he shrugged, in a good mood.

"That's more like it" she nodded, decided, happy to have motivated him and to have made that decision.

All that unexpected support ended up melting John's heart even more. There was a time when he was thinking about Veronica and his feelings about her. It was notorious how he admired her, he found her as hardworking, gentle and cautious as he was, it was something in common that they had that was rare to find in other people. As much as John had not confessed his feelings to her, he was sure that she was the woman of his life, it only remained to be seen if at least she felt some of these feelings of John for her.

After another trip, they arrived at the cinema. They didn't discuss the film, they chose the same thing to watch without having agreed anything before. They just laughed at the coincidence. They chose a place in the middle of the rows, it wasn't too close, with the movie's things jumping in your face, not too far, where you couldn't see the bottom half of the screen.

Together, they spent the next few hours paying attention to the film. Perhaps Veronica was much more attentive than John, he occasionally wondered how he would tell her how he felt. There was a moment during the screening when Veronica got tired and ended up lying on John's shoulder. A static crackling went through him, such was his surprise, but he didn't move, just seized the moment of being so close to his beloved. At the end of the session, Ronnie noticed him a bit shy, she soon imagined that it was her fault.

"Are you okay, John?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, all is fine, yes" he said, tried not to show his insecurity.

"Look if you were uncomfortable because I lay on your shoulder, it was because I felt a little tired and the chair on the other side was occupied, so I preferred to lie in an acquaintance than a stranger, I'm sorry if it bothered you" she he figured that was the problem.

"No, there's no problem, I ... I'm here for that, I mean, if you want, if you need a shoulder, I ..." he stumbled over the words.

"Okay, I get it," she nodded, feeling guilty for making him look like that.

As they left, she thought about what she could do to repay him for that discomfort.


	29. Chapter 29

John and Veronica took a quiet walk to the bus stop, until, despite their shyness and fear, she took the courage to ask him a direct question, well, taking care not to be so direct and much less offensive.

"John, can I ask you a question?" she tried, starting the subject.

"Yes, of course" he accepted.

"Yeah, it's just ... I'm really sorry to see you kind of ... uncomfortable in the cinema, I thought it was my fault, is it really my fault?" she asked.

"No, no, i'ts not, there's nothing you can do to make me uncomfortable, really" he made it clear "I like you a lot, I'm glad we're friends."

"Ok ..." she murmured in response, seeing that he was bothered to speak, which was very contradictory with what he had just said.

Then Veronica fell silent and at the end of the trip, said goodbye to him, thanking him for the tour and without further apologies that could make him uncomfortable.

That way, their lives continued to move forward, Ronnie had college tests and an album to finish, John was still there in the technical part of the studio, besides he liked the work, Freddie insisted on his presence, since he trusted friend and thought his work was brilliant.

Thus, the second album of "The Duchess" was released, and the girls continued on the tour routine, promoting the new songs in the main cities of England. Once again, their success grew among the fans, so they started to be stopped on the street to sign albums, which seemed very strange at first, but then they understood that it was another detail that was part of the job.

During this tour time, the girls noticed Veronica a little distracted and worried. There was a small, silent debate between Mary, Chrissie and Dom to see who could talk to her to try to help without looking curious or invasive. It was a fact that Miss. Mullen was the best advisor among the three. Then, in a moment off, the guitarist approached the bassist.

"Hi, Ronnie, do you have some free time? I needed to talk to you" Chrissie brought up the subject.

"Of course, what is it?" Tetzlaff gave her a simple smile.

"Well, it's that I, we actually noticed you a little sad and worried, maybe?" the guitarist supposed.

"Ah yes, you're not wrong" Ronnie gave a weak laugh.

"If you want to tell me what it is, maybe I can help you, or not" Chrissie offered "only if you want."

"Okay, I think I better talk to someone before I explode" she sighed "it's that since that time I went out with John, I have been thinking about him, and his behavior, and something Dominique told me."

"Ah if Dominique said something to you, that already explains half of your disturbance" Chrissie made a joke.

"Yeah, it could be" Veronica laughed "she said that John likes me and he was a little aloof when we went out together, I asked if I had bothered him in any way, but he said that he liked me a lot and nothing I would do would bother him, but he was uncomfortable for the rest of the trip, now I feel guilty, I really wanted to find a way to comfort him, to make it clear that everything is fine, that I like him too ..."

"Do you like him, in what sense?" Chrissie had to ask, to clarify the matter.

"Oh, as a friend, as ... someone I like, I don't know, Chrissie!" she got a little confused, then stopped herself "I think I like him the same way he likes me, I've been thinking about it during the whole tour."

"Well, from what you said, it's almost certain that he likes you, so ... maybe you should try to talk to him about it," Mullen advised.

"What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Veronica worried.

"You accept his feelings, you are adults, everything depends on you understand each other" Chrissie assured.

"I don't think it's that easy, was it easy for you and Brian?" Ronnie asked.

"No, the words are kind of stuck in the throat, but when it's meant to be, things just work out, trust me" Chrissie smiled.

"Okay, I think it's worth a try" Veronica agreed.

However, she would finish the tour first and only then, back in London, would she resolve this situation with John once and for all.


	30. XXX

After another tour, the girls returned home with their mission accomplished. Now, they would have some rest until they had the next album ordered, and so they would use it for other particular priorities. Chrissie and Dominique would dedicate themselves to college, beginning to think about their last year of study. Mary would improve even more in piano lessons, achieving independence in the instrument and Veronica, still had her romantic problem to solve.

Over the weekend, she woke up at her usual time, having her breakfast and a good dose of courage too. Without warning, she went to John's house, hoping to find him. She knocked on the door and rang the bell several times, but there was no answer. Before he thought about giving up, he noticed the low sound coming from inside the place. John was practicing low.

It was then that Veronica thought it best to appeal to her vocal cords to be heard.

"John! John! John, can you hear me?" she shouted at Deaky's door, until it had some effect.

Inside, he heard the shouting, a little startled, recognizing Veronica's voice. She seemed in a hurry and urgency, so he hurried to answer it.

"Veronica ..." he said a little breathlessly at the door "I wasn't ... I'm sorry, I ..."

"Okay, I should have warned you that I would come" she apologized for not embarrassing him anymore.

"Come in, please," John invited her.

As she took the first steps into the apartment, she sighed, seeking the courage to say what she had to say. In the meantime, she was distracted and surprised by what she saw in the room. John was actually playing bass, but using the amplifier they had been talking about a while ago.

"You fixed it" she said admiringly "the amplifier, you managed to fix it!"

"Yeah, I was working on it and I found the solution" he shrugged.

"I'm happy about that, I said you could do it!" She perked up, but soon after her expression closed.

"Did something serious happen?" John worried when he saw her in this state.

"No, I mean, I ... I needed to say something to you, that's why I came here" she said.

"You can talk to me then" John asked.

"You know, John, I was thinking all this time that I was away, about you and me, about ... That time we left" she looked away for a moment.

"Okay," he replied, unsure of where she was going.

"The truth is that all my time away made me think about you, about what I feel about you" Ronnie looked him in the eye again "I think you are a very nice, sweet, caring guy, I like you, and ... I would be very glad to know that you like me too."

"I ... This is not what I thought you were going to say when you got here, but ..." John sighed, looking down, his long hair hiding his face for a short time.

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't like me the same way, we can remain friends," Veronica replied, somewhat desperate.

"No, no, on the contrary" he took more steps forward, approaching her.

They stared at each other for a moment, in pure confusion. John thought it best to keep talking, to clear things up.

"I like you, really, since a little after I met you, but I thought you were so unattainable" John gave her a little awkward smile.

"Unattainable? No, I'm just an ordinary girl, ” said Ronnie.

"For me, you are wonderful" John reformulated, feeling a little dizzy, but decided "Veronica, I really wanted you to be my girlfriend, do you accept, please?"

"Yes, I do accept it" she smiled, a little uncertain what to do next, but feeling that a great burden had come from her back.

A little afraid, John approached her, touched her face gently, and only then kissed her, which was very well received by Veronica.

They spent time alone that day, she shared the news about the tour and how she was dealing with the start of stardom. When she returned to college, Chrissie was the first to find her. Mullen had just returned from a date with Brian and noticed that her friend shared the same kind of contentment and happiness as her.

"Hi, Ronnie, it looks like you had a great day" commented her friend.

"I did, I did, but I think I owe it thanks to you too" replied Veronica.

"Me? But why?" Chrissie was intrigued.

"I followed your advice, I went to talk to John and ... Well, he and I agreed, Dom was right, he really likes me" Veronica told with joy.

"Ah this is great, I'm very happy for you" Chrissie hugged her, wishing her friend and her relationship all the best.

Everything seemed to go well in the life of the band, especially their love life, which made them safe, knowing that each of the four had someone special to count on.


	31. XXXI

With many things resolved, the girls started working on the new album. There was something new awake among the four, their wish to do something different and collaborate with the band was more alive than ever, this was due especially to the good repercussion they were having with the audience, plus the support of their boyfriends. So this time, not only were Chrissie and Mary writing, and they were much better at it, but Dominique and Veronica also tried to scratch their first compositions.

Dom stood out with the energetic "Sheer Heart Attack" which had a lot of drums, which did justice to her instrument. Veronica, on the other hand, didn’t take much chances, tried to make a short song, something simple, as she said about the song, not even expecting it to end up on the album, but her friends really liked her work and said they would include it on the album tracks. 

"I only have one thing to ask you about the song" Ronnie said after the decision of the friends.

"What would it be?" Dominique wanted to know.

"I don't need to sing the song, I mean, I'll keep doing the usual backs, but I don't want to sing it as a soloist, okay?" she asked, hoping they would understand her.

"Of course, there's no problem" Mary replied immediately, understanding the shame and shyness of her friend.

Then, with this agreement between them, Mary herself was responsible for solar the composition of Veronica. Chrissie filled it in with detailed guitar arrangements, while Dominique was more concerned with the vocals than the drums this time, as in this song, the part played was much simpler. Thus, with much effort and dedication, the third album by "The Duchess" was ready, receiving the name "Sheer Heart Attack".

Once again, they dedicated themselves to touring and concerts, having as a novelty Dominique solar the songs she had composed. Her voice had been a revelation for the fans, who also approved of her singing. Everything seemed as expected, in view of what the girls had been through as a band so far, except for one thing they certainly weren't expecting.

Mary had written "Killer Queen" after a funny conversation with Freddie, about chic ladies who had the world in the palm of their hand and who took full advantage of it. The subject ended up inspiring a song and that song ended up on the charts of England. It was amazing how popular it had become in such a short time, and in addition, this sudden success gave the band more visibility, which was soon called up for a special meeting. Freddie had received a great offer and was looking forward to sharing it with the band.

Once again, he and the band were meeting at Mary's apartment. He looked at them, observing all his expectations, having a little fun at their expense.

"Come on, Mercury, say something before I forcefully rip off the words," Dominique threatened.

"Calm down, Dom" Chrissie tried to calm her down "but she's right, Freddie, I don't think that's how a manager should treat the band."

"You are getting very temperamental" he observed "like real rock stars."

"Okay, just spill it" Veronica shrugged.

"You received an invitation to participate in "Top of the Pops", presenting "Killer Queen" Freddie told them, with all joy and pride.

"Really? The biggest show with bands in the country? This is wonderful!" Mary exclaimed, hardly able to believe it.

"Wow, this is ... impressive," said Chrissie, quite surprised.

"This is due to the four of us, we did an excellent personal job, we deserve it!" as always, Dominique led them to recognize the fruit of their efforts.

Now the girls were focusing on what it would be like to be on a television show. The next to hear about the big news were John, Roger and Brian.

"You'll be in "Top of the Pops"? You really are famous now!" Roger said with all the enthusiasm as always.

"Calm down there, I think not so much, for me the logic is the opposite" Ronnie observed "you know, we have a certain success, with frequent fans, and I think it was thanks to them that we ended up on the show, and appear on television itself, it does give a great visibility."

"Visibility that can bring a lot more fans" John concluded "how do you feel about that?"

"Uh ... it's still kind of surreal, Johnny, seriously, but I'm trying to get used to it" Veronica shrugged.

"Well, if it's like playing any other show, I think we'll be fine" Chrissie said, thinking about the performance.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright" said Brian full of faith, always seeing the good side of what happened to the girls.

Their success was something that the boys also longed for.

"I just know that this is a golden opportunity and we will make the most of it" guaranteed Dominique speaking for her and the band, her friends, deep down, thought the same way.


	32. XXXII

On the scheduled date, The Duchess was present in the studios where the popular show "Top of the Pops" was recorded. Their general concern was not in vain, the audience for the show was large and moreover, only the best bands had a chance to perform there, which was a great requirement, so they had to do their best.

Still getting acquainted with the environment around them and trying to calm each other down, a discussion caught their attention. It was clear that Freddie should be there with them, being their manager and following their career and everything that concerned her, but besides support, it seemed that Freddie was also there to create confusion. He clearly argued with someone from the show's production.

Before they missed their big chance, Mary decided to do what was best to avoid a tragedy.

"Is there some problem, Mr. Mercury?" she called him serious, being very professional in that new environment.

"Ms. Austin, isn't it?" the producer said before Freddie, which annoyed him a little.

"That's right" she was cordial "can I know what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, Mary, I was going to solve everything" Freddie tried.

"Me and Mr. Mercury discussed about the question of you not playing live" explained the producer.

"Won't we play live? Are we going to follow a play back?" that surprised Mary, but then she understood -"of course, this is how things work on television ..."

"That's right, which doesn't make it possible for you to play live" continued the producer "now that we are already understood, let's start recording, Miss. Austin?"

"Of course, of course," she said, even though she saw Freddie angrily.

"You shouldn't have accepted that," he said.

"It's a minimal thing close to the opportunity we are having, so let it go, please" she was firm in her words, which convinced her boyfriend.

Back at the friends' side, the rest of the band wanted to know what had happened.

"What happened to Freddie?" asked Dominique.

"Nothing important, just causing confusion for nothing" Mary shook her head impatiently "the question is that we are going to pretend to be playing for the cameras, we are going to use a playback, it's the show's requirement."

"Wow, really?!" Dom was surprised.

"Well, if it's the rules of the place, we'll follow them," said Chrissie and the matter was closed.

Obeying the producer's commands, they positioned themselves next to the disconnected instruments and microphones, pretended to be playing and singing, which seemed very strange and very false, but even so, they endeavored to make it look like one of their best performances.

With the job finished, they were able to check out firsthand how they had stayed on television, watching "Top of the Pops" at Mary's house. The result had been surprising, they had done well on television, and not only that, having reached a large audience with "Killer Queen", more news came their way.

After yet another meeting with the label, Freddie was the first to know that EMI would take "The Duchess" to the United States on an exclusive tour. It was wonderful news, to be sure, but he also had his big news to give Mary, hoping she would also consider it that way.

On a surprise visit to her apartment, he found her composing, which made him very happy.

"I hope I'm not disturbing my great artist" he commented.

"Freddie!" she was happy to see him, hugging him "you're not disturbing me."

"Good, I needed to say something to you" he sounded unusually nervous.

"Of course, you can talk" she replied, ready to listen.

"Mary, you know how important you are to me, how much I loved you from the first time I saw you, and there is nothing that will take you out of my heart, or it will never happen " he leaned closer to her, holding her hands "you are the love of my life."

"Freddie" she was surprised to hear the whole statement "I love you too."

"And that's why I brought thi"- he took a box from his pocket, showing her the ring inside.

"What am I supposed to do? What are you doing?" she was surprised, not sure what to say.

"Just say yes, say you agree to marry me" he asked.

"I ..." Mary was too emotional and started to cry "uh huh..."

She nodded and Freddie understood, he gave her the ring, embellishing her finger. He then kissed her, celebrating getting married before Mary left, it was a certainty that he wanted to have, even if he was going to accompany the band on tour.

Remembering this, he called the girls, gathering them in the apartment.

"We have two great things to celebrate, Mary and I are engaged!" he announced.

"Congratulations!" said the girls, handing out hugs.

"And the second thing is that "Sheer Heart Attack" became very popular in the United States and you are going to tour there!" Freddie said with even more excitement.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Dominique was happy.

"That's very good" agreed Veronica.

"It is," Chrissie said at last.

It would be a promising journey away from home, but doing something very familiar.


	33. XXXIII

There was an upheaval among the quartet of friends that meant practically the same thing, anxiety, anticipation, fear, worry and even a little bit of excitement. Roni, Chrissie and Mary had never been on a plane, it would be the first time they would fly and the reason for the trip was already another concern and responsibility aside, even so, they hoped to have fun, do a good job and remain together while they were in touring the United States.

"Keep calm, everything will be fine" Dominique reassured them about the flight "maybe you'll feel a little cold in the belly, but that's normal."

"Sometimes I think flying is the easy part," said Chrissie.

"Well, we got here, let's get to the bottom of this" Mary summarized.

As soon as the last flight call was made, Chrissie, Dominique and Veronica turned to Brian, Roger and John, their boyfriends were just as apprehensive as they were.

"I think time will pass very quickly," said Chrissie, "a month and a half goes by really fast."

"Well, far from you, I don't know, I'll miss you, too much" said her boyfriend.

"I know, me too, even so, I promise to call whenever I can" she promised, feeling better with the possibility of talking to him every day, even if it was from a distance.

"Okay, I'll wait" Brian was a little intimidated, his voice getting low, his gaze lost, until he was filled with courage and managed to say what he wanted "don't forget that I really love you, and I'll be here waiting for you."

"Of course, I ... I love you too, Bri" she hugged him tightly, coming to hear him sobbing softly, Brian was crying "don't be like that, I'll be back soon."

"I know" he forced a smile when they broke the hug "I'm kind of dramatic, that's all."

"I don't care, it's okay" she assured and he kissed her, saying goodbye once and for all.

!Well, good luck, Ronnie, I know everything will be all right, keep being brilliant" John wished his girlfriend.

"Thank you, John, thank you so much for everything" she hugged him with all her heart, grateful for all the support he had been offering her.

"Look at you international artists!" Roger praised his girlfriend and her friends "you're my little rock star, I'm very proud."

"Thanks Rog, but I have to correct you in one thing" Dominique countered.

"What?" He hesitated, not understanding where he had gone wrong.

"I'm already a big rock star, the four of us are!" she said with conviction and pride.

"Of course, how can I be so silly?" he laughed and kissed her.

"See if you don't do anything wrong, okay? I won't be long" she promised.

"Of course not, Dom, my heart is completely turned to you and will always be" Roger kissed her cheek affectionately, hugging her next.

Without further ado, they took the plane, saying their last goodbyes. Already settled, Freddie held Mary's hand more tightly and emphasized, watching the ring on her finger.

"It's very good not to have to say goodbye to you in the same way that the boys had to do" he confessed to her, which moved her.

"I'm also happy that you're here with me" she said.

After a long trip, a little rest and settling in the United States, "The Duchess" started the real job. A crowd was waiting for them before an extremely large and flashy stage. The name "Duchess" written with flashy and fluorescent letters only further highlighted its grandeur. The girls took a deep breath before they started the show, after that, they were ready to start.

The sound of Chrissie's Red Special came ripping the silence, in an elaborate solo that she played, being soon followed by Dominique's rhythmic drums. In moments, Mary and Veronica joined them, and so, the show started, causing all audiences to accompany them, in an agitation and euphoria to see them singing and playing live.

This whole process took place in every city they stopped at, but they didn't just do shows at each stop. They also stopped to see the places where they were, visiting shops and restaurants together, but also with Freddie. In addition, his free time was interspersed with calls to Brian, John and Roger, keeping his promises to stay in touch and always call. In their conversations, they were present with the dazzle and discoveries they were making in the face of everything they were experiencing, both how to get to know the United States and how to present themselves to an enthusiastic and dedicated audience almost every day.

Despite all this adventure, the time to return home was coming, and important and unexpected questions awaited the band when they returned to London.


	34. Chapter 34

The last time Chrissie spoke to Brian on the phone was when she and the band were still in the United States, the call was just to communicate that they were returning home. Back in London, the guitarist returned home, settling in the apartment he had a few months ago.

Only after a good nap did she run to call Brian, but there was no sign that he was home. The phone rang and no one answered. All that remained was for him to go in person to see what was going on.

Arriving at Brian's building with her heart in her mouth, she used the keys to his apartment to enter the place, finding it empty. Without finding a clue as to Brian's whereabouts, the worst chances started to pass through the girl's head, since he was evicted or kidnapped.

That was when she remembered her boyfriend's landlady, asking her if Brian had left any messages or news.

"Oh dear, I'm glad you finally got back from the trip" said Mrs. Void relieved "Brian is sick, he was hospitalized about three days ago."

"Oh my God, what happened to him?" Chrissie was desperate, wanting more details.

"The doctors didn't tell me, I just helped him when he was sick and told me that he would have to be hospitalized for a while" explained the lady.

"Okay, I'll see him right now," said Miss. Mullen, already hurrying out of there.

She ran down the hospital corridors, demanding to see Brian May at once. At first, a receptionist responsible for the entrance of the place, was surprised by her urgency, but later, she recognized the desperate girl's voice.

"Are you Chrissie Mullen, guitarist for "The Duchess"?" asked the man, admired.

"I am, sir," Chrissie replied, a little surprised to see that her fame had reached a hospital, not expecting a question like that right there.

"You can enter immediately, this patient is in room 6 of the south wing "informed the receptionist.

"Thank you very much" she nodded and ran to there.

When she opened the door, she was startled by what she saw. Her boyfriend looked very bad, the color had left his skin, his expression was in agony.

"Bri ..." she murmured as she slowly approached him.

"Chris? Chrissie?" he murmured, not believing that she could even be there, his eyes trembling, with difficulty to open.

The doctor who was taking care of Brian came in immediately, amazed to find an unauthorized stranger entering his patient's room, right there.

"Excuse me, miss, but you shouldn't be here, Mr. May is at rest and must not be disturbed" the doctor gently scolded her.

"I'm sorry, I was told I could come in ..." Chrissie's voice broke in the middle of the sentence and a sob broke out, she wiped away a tear and continued" I'm his girlfriend, I just knew he was sick just now."

"Okay, okay, I think in your case I can make an exception" sighed the doctor "Brian had a case of hepatitis, it's not something very serious, but he should be under observation for the next few months, until he gets better."

"Ok, and ... Can I talk to him now?" she begged.

"It looks like Brian wants to talk to you too" he glanced at the patient "I just ask you to be quick."

The doctor came out and gave them privacy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..." she said with some despair, looking directly into his eyes, grabbing his right hand.

"You have nothing to apologize for" he said in a deep, hoarse voice, feeling his chest sizzle as he spoke "the carelessness was mine, I haven't been eating properly in the last few weeks, I studied too much, so, because I was very agitated, my body has reached its limit."

"I apologize for being away when you needed me, you went through it all alone, if you knew, I would run back" Chrissie said, as more tears fell.

"Don't cry my darling, I'll be fine, don't worry so much" he tried to comfort her.

There were many more things that Chrissie would like to say, but she saw that Brian was trying too hard to respond, which wasn't recommended.

"I'll be back tomorrow to see you, without fail" she kissed his forehead with regret and said goodbye.

It had been quite a shock to get home and come across such bad news. The problem was that Chrissie started thinking about how things would be better if she was with her boyfriend as soon as he got sick. While he was in bad shape, she was on top of the world, being an artist. That lack of balance seemed completely unfair to Brian, and Chrissie felt responsible for doing something to fix it.


	35. XXXV

There were a lot of things in Chrissie's mind. It was typical for the girl to worry too much about things that were normally less serious, but now that she felt pressured by the mishaps of life, her common concern was even higher.

She was thinking about college for the millionth time, this was her last year, she was finally going to finish her course, finishing what she had come to do in London. But her life took an unexpected turn, she decided to invest in her career as an artist and now, she was living some of the profits from it. She had managed to move from Maria Assumpta's dorm to her own apartment.

She had the sweet and constant company of Brian, a friend, a support, her beloved. The boy was everything Chrissie could imagine as a boyfriend and even a little more, a kind and caring, hardworking and responsible soul. The same Brian who didn't deserve to be sick now.

In the midst of that thought, Chrissie managed to be rational enough to see that she wasn't to blame for Brian getting sick. He himself had explained that he was inattentive to his health, and besides, he had already told her that he had a certain facility of getting sick.

Still, Brian was alone at the time of his distress and anguish. Chrissie wanted to be at his side supporting him, not doing shows, in another country far from her beloved. That was the main issue for Chrissie, from here on, she knew that being a guitarist for "The Duchess" would require her time and dedication. She wanted to be with Brian, but she also wanted to have her career, so that he understood her in her professional area as well.

Tired of this emotional state, she decided that she would bring it up as soon as he got better, and the best thing to do in the present moment was to make up for lost time, be considerate and take care of Brian in all his needs.

Mary also returned to a calmer and different routine than the hustle and bustle of a tour. She had a wedding to prepare, after all. Amidst the preparations, she was happy to have her fiancé, Freddie was just as excited as she was.

"We can pay for a big party, and we deserve to have a big party" he said "is what I want for both of us, only the best."

"Me too, but nothing out of what we can afford" Mary made a point of remembering "besides, don't forget that we need to save for our house."

"Home, of course, I thought about that too" Freddie gave a more restrained smile, since he had a surprise prepared about it "in fact, there is a place that I found that I think you will love, I made an appointment for today."

"Okay, I'm going to love going there," Mary replied excitedly, but soon her energy faltered.

"Are you okay, my love?" Freddie turned to her, concerned.

"Yes, it's nothing, just tired, I'm fine" she tried to guarantee, but without much success.

"Don't worry, I'll let you rest" he offered "we already have enough things already decided, see you tomorrow.!

"Okay, Freddie, thanks for everything," she said goodbye.

"You are welcome, my love, it's a pleasure to be able to serve you" he kissed her and left.

Mary's discomfort hadn't been a sudden thing, she hadn't been feeling well since the last days of the tour. She imagined it was anxiety to return home, but seeing that she was still ill even after being back in London, other possibilities crossed her mind.

She did some calculations in her mind and came to the conclusion of a frightening result. It wasn't bad, it was good, but unexpected. She just needed to make sure it was about that. Without further ado, she went to a pharmacy and came back quickly. At home, she did a pregnancy test, which was positive.

Mary didn't immediately know what it would change her life about, what it would deviate from the path she was going on, but she knew one thing, she was willing to take care of her child. She calmed down from the surprise of the news, had tea and called Freddie, demanding his presence again.

"I came as fast as I could" he showed up at her apartment in less than an hour "did you get worse?"

"No, actually, I found out the reason for feeling sick" she sighed, gathering courage "Freddie, I'm pregnant."

"What? Like? Okay, I ... I didn't expect that" his eyes widened in fright.

"Me neither, but I'm sorry if that was out of your plans" she was sincere, fearing that this was the case.

"No, no, this is a good thing, a wonderful thing, really!" He laughed, leaving her relieved.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it" she said smiling.

Freddie kissed her, hugged her and spun her off the floor.

"We are getting married to have a family" he said, looking her directly in the eye it only started earlier than expected."

Mary hugged him, glad to know that the support her future husband offered her was unshakable.


	36. XXXVI

After visit after visit, finally the day Brian and Chrissie had been waiting for the most together had arrived. After a slow recovery, he had returned to his original state, without appearing to have any more illness, and thus was officially authorized to leave the hospital.

"There you are!" Chrissie came to get him "I'm so relieved to see you well."

"Me too, you can't imagine how much" he hugged her, in a good mood.

They left the place hand in hand, along the way, one person and another greeted Chrissie. She, polite and kind, responded smiling, even though she was slightly amazed.

"These people know you because of the band, don't they?" Brian deduced.

"Yeah, I ... I'm sorry if it bothered you, you're just recovering ..." she lamented a little.

"No, it's okay, rest assured" he assured.

As much as Chrissie was thinking about approaching the fans, Brian was busy with other thoughts. He would still need a few more days to put his plans into practice.

His studies were over and so he focused on getting a job, he started teaching physics and astrophysics. Although music was one of his passions, science always had a special place in his heart, so he had loved the job.

After getting used to his new routine, he put his plans back into practice. Chrissie was off at the time, the new album was only planned in a few months and now, she was organizing what was possible to anticipate.

Taking her out of her planning, Brian invited her to dinner in his apartment, without hesitation, she went there with all haste and joy. Astonished to see that some things had changed there, Brian was now able to improve the place.

"Welcome, my sweet lady" he received her full of gallantry, which made her blush.

"Hi, Bri" she said simply, but moved.

They joined the table to share the meal. They talked about their routine, until Brian started to get agitated, tapping his fingers nervously.

"Are you okay?" asked Chrissie, concerned.

"Yes, I just ..." he sighed, looking her in the eyes "I have a gift and a question for you."

"Oh, right ..." that left Chrissie a little disconcerted.

He left for a moment, fetching the gift. She recognized the box, which certainly held a ring, an engagement ring more specifically.

"Brian ..." she said, terrified.

"I've wanted to do this since you visited me at the hospital" he realized that she already knew what it was about.

"Really?" she was surprised.

"Yes, all this time away from you made me miss you too much" Brian said "I was wondering what it would be like when you came back, being able to see you every day, thinking about it gave me the certainty that I want to share a lifetime with you. Chrissie, I love you, and you would honor me very much if you agreed to be my wife."

"Oh God, all right, I want to, I mean, I'll marry you, yes!" there was no way she could deny the proposal despite the astonishment, she would never find someone like Brian and she loved him very much.

He smiled and kissed her, celebrating her decision. As Brian put the ring on her finger, Chrissie started to consider an issue.

"Okay, my dear, this is all wonderful, really, my love" she said sincerely "but since we are going to build a life together, there is something I need to talk to you about."

!What it is?" for a moment, Brian feared she would change her mind.

"When you were in the hospital, I thought it was unfair of me to be so far away when you needed me" she confessed "you know my work has this side, fans recognize me on the street, I tour and stay away, I have to make sure that you understand and respect this side of my life."

"Ah Chris ... Of course, yes" he nodded and held her hands "I understand all of this, it's part of your job and I know that I will have to share it with the rest of the world, in a certain way , but it doesn't diminish our life together."

"That's so good to hear, thanks for understanding" she hugged him relieved "thanks for always understanding me."

"Don't mention it, I thank you for being like this with me too and for being honest about what you feel" he replied.

"I promise to always be like this" she said, without further doubts.

Really, Chrissie was sure that everything in her life would work out.


	37. XXXVII

The news of Freddie and Mary about their family growing up surprised their friends and family as much as they was surprised, which resulted in the parents of the newlyweds rushing to get them married as soon as possible.

Freddie was liberal enough to think it was unnecessary, that it was okay for his bride to get pregnant earlier, but because of good manners and also, in a hurry to be married to Mary, so they could have their own life together, convinced him to agree to the family's plans.

So, on the chosen date and with everything ready, they had the ceremony and party at their residence in Garden Lodge, a fantastic mansion, which Mary had loved since the first time she saw it. Getting married there was the first step towards making the place a Mercury home for good.

Due to the special occasion, "The Duchess" engagements were paused, after all their main vocalist and manager were quite busy.

Chrissie, Veronica and Dominique were guests of honor, ladies of the bride and admirers of the party that their friends managed to organize. Before the wedding started, they were looking at the entire decorated place and the rest of the dimensions of the house.

"Mary is really lucky, look at all this!" said Dom, admired.

"Well, she deserves it, we saw her win a little bit of this with us" Chrissie commented.

"True, and she seems to be very happy" completed Ronnie "I just didn't like her wanting to be alone while she gets ready."

"Why?" Dom wanted to know.

"Well, I thought she wanted a little company sometime, it's all so suffocating and scary" Veronica argued.

"No, not like that" Chrissie objected "maybe she's not that scared, I don't think it's so scary to get married, at least, the ceremony itself doesn't scare me."

"Ah this is a relief, to hear it from you, the voice of reason that soon, soon will marry" Dom argued, in a playful and mocking tone "do you really think you won't be nervous on your wedding day?"

"Dominique didn't say that, as always, you distort my words." Chrissie rolled her eyes at her.

"But have you ever imagined yourself in that position, Chrissie? It's a valid question" pondered Ronnie.

"Of course I will feel nervous, I'm just saying that Mary has a different way of looking at things ..." continued the guitarist" she is brave and confident, she will be as radiant as always when she gets to the altar, but marriage is something very serious, and it should be treated like that."

"Of course, the three of us agree" Dominique closed the matter, seeing that Roger, Brian and John approached.

"Did we take too long to show up, girls?" asked Roger.

"No, we didn't even notice your absence" Dominique replied in the same playful tone "how is the groom?"

"Uh, nervous, we did what we could to help, but Freddie is very shaky" John confessed his friend's condition.

Before they could say anything else, they were told that the bride was approaching and that the ceremony would soon begin.

Answering her friends' questions, Mary felt she needed to be a little alone. She was sure she would say yes, she knew about her decision, but she was thinking about what her life would be like from now on. How to reconcile being a mother, wife and singer. Apparently, I would find that out along the way.

She smiled when she saw her immaculate figure in the mirror, her belly didn't show any signs of pregnancy yet, even so, she caressed it there.

She rose with dignity and went down the stairs, in a lightness that reminded her of a delicate princess. Everyone's eyes turned to her, delighted. Freddie was the one who admired her the most.

He let Mr. Austin picked her up and then waited for her to deliver it to him. Freddie kissed her forehead gently, Mary smiled and turned to the minister.

He was very brief, reading a poem about love. Then it went to the votes.

"Freddie, do you receive Mary, as your wife, to love and respect her, honor her, until the end of your life?" the question was asked of the groom.

"Yes" he looked into her eyes, a little embarrassed, but sincere.

"Mary, do you receive Freddie as your husband, to love, respect and honor him, until the end of your life?" it was the bride's turn to answer.

"Yes" she said softly, with a sweet smile.

Before anything else, the bride and groom were given a space to say their own vows. Mary was much more ashamed than the groom, but even so, she decided to proceed with her declaration of love.

"Freddie, you came into my life in a very unusual way, but that's okay, because you made my life so much better and happier, being the way you are" she said slowly "with your optimism, joy, and strength willing to face problems, because you are by my side, I know we can face anything together, I love you."

"Mary, Mary, Mary ..." replied the groom, seeing how he would thank her for what he had just heard, thinking about his own statement "it was impossible for me to resist you, I know, I was very annoying and inconvenient when I met you, but you were a light that called me and attracted me to you, I don't know how I could live without you since I met you, so there is no way for you to be anything other than the love of my life, I love you Mary."

The guests were thrilled by the votes, clapping their hands.

"I declare that you are now married, you can kiss the bride" the minister authorized.

It was the most anticipated moment for both of them, Freddie held her by the waist and touched her lips softly.

Mary smiled, delighted by the kiss, by the claps of the friends that surrounded them and by all the happiness present in each one's heart. They were happy for the bride and groom, happy for each other.


	38. XXXVIII

The past few months have been a stir for the girls at "The Duchess", but none of this had anything to do with the band itself.

Mary went through every transformation that was part of the pregnancy, from physical changes to changes in her routine. Freddie gave his wife and friends a break, it was more because they needed it, not because he was a good businessman, but he also wanted his wife to be able to go through the pregnancy smoothly, so the band had 9 months of rest.

Chrissie, Dominique and Veronica filled that time with their studies and thus, they finally reached graduation, becoming professionals in Pedagogy and International Relations. However, at this point, their careers were well defined, they would continue to be musicians.

Veronica still had another year of study ahead of her, but until she finished college or returned to work, she enjoyed John's company.

Freddie and Mary were worried about their family at the moment, their expectation was reflected in everything they did for the baby, buying their clothes, their toys, preparing their little room.

One night, his thoughts didn't allow Freddie to continue sleeping. It was as if what he thought materialized and pulled him out of bed. When he opened his eyes, waking up in the middle of the night, he saw Mary beside him, sleeping soundly. For a moment he wanted to touch her belly, which was already quite large in these last stages, but he thought it might wake her up. He felt sorry for his wife, who was having trouble sleeping and had finally fallen asleep. He just smiled as he looked at her and her womb that was carrying their child.

So Freddie stood up carefully so as not to wake her, going straight to the place that wouldn't leave his thoughts.

The baby room had walls painted a light green, the white crib was right in the center, above it, some kitten-themed mobiles, Freddie expected his child to love cats like him and befriend every cat in the house.

The closet was dark mahogany, contrasting with all the other light elements in the room, inside it were the baby's clothes and other objects.

"This is really amazing ..." Freddie commented to himself aloud "how can we get ahead of someone who isn't even here yet?"

He walked around the room, looking at everything, beginning to imagine what his child, their face, their favorite games would be like, whether they would be quiet or agitated, shy or outgoing, a boy or a girl. Suddenly, when thinking about it, a name came to his mind.

He and Mary discussed baby names for a long time, without reaching an agreement. She had suggested that her name should be named after Freddie's Indian family, but he was reluctant to do so.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of my family" he tried to argue "it's that I know how much people can tease someone who has a weird name in their opinion, I don't want our son or daughter to go through this."

Even so, even though she understood her husband, Mary firmly believed that times had changed and that Freddie could start to get over it. Still, she dismissed the idea.

Then that night came the answer she wanted. A perfect name for the perfect child who was about to be born. With that, he went back to his own bed in order to go back to sleep. Mary noticed the stirring on the mattress and ended up waking up.

"Freddie, is that you?" she asked, without opening her eyes due to tiredness.

"Ah I'm sorry, my love, I didn't want to wake you up" he replied, speaking quietly so as not to disturb her further.

"It's too late for that now" she complained, while scratching her eyes "what is it?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Conrad," he replied, nonchalantly.

"Who's Conrad?" the name being strange to Mary made her curious and made her get up.

"Our son, little Conrad Mercury," Freddie explained proudly.

"What? Did you choose that name? And how are you so sure it's a boy?" she asked, wanting more answers.

"I don't know how to explain it with words, but I felt a connection between me and him, I was in his room and the name came to my mind" he told me in amazement "you have to admit it's a clear sign, we have to call him of Conrad."

"What if I want another name?" Mary joked, contrary to her husband's wish.

"We may have to respond to the universe itself," Freddie said in a serious tone.

"Oh my God, you are so superstitious!" she laughed.

"But will you risk it?" he insisted.

"Okay, you convinced me" she relented "I like Conrad."

So the name was decided in this unusual way, and after the decision, Conrad's parents managed to go back to sleep.


	39. XXXIX

A little after lunch, on a farm at the Mercury house, Mary's bustle ended all the silence and calm of the day.

They knew from the doctor that this was the day for the baby to be born, so they got ready, going to the hospital at the first signs of labor.

Mary felt the pain when she finished eating and so she and Freddie tried to stay calm together. Arriving at the destination of their trip, which was quieter than Mary and Freddie used to have, they entered the hospital. A prepared medical team was already waiting for her, but before they took her away from him, Freddie interrupted her path.

In that crucial moment of haste, he stood there looking at her, not knowing what to say, watching her, trying to imagine what was about to happen, fear, panic, anxiety, took the words from the boy who used to be so talkative.

"Okay, see you soon ..." Mary thought it best to say something, understanding him.

He just nodded, looking lost, still afraid, and watched her enter the room closely.

While waiting, Freddie began to think that he never imagined that he would experience such a situation in his life. For a long time, he thought he wasn't the type to form a family, he enjoyed his freedom and living life in a crazy way. But then everything changed that night when he saw "The Duchess" perform. Mary charmed him as soon as he saw her and immediately, Freddie knew he couldn't deny what he was feeling for her.

The feeling grew in such a great love that it became their marriage union and now, they were about to be parents in practice. He started to think about his own childhood, how his parents raised him. They were great parents, but his father was certainly so severe at times, so he would never be able to repeat such behavior. It was already the beginning of a guide to know what he would be like as a father.

Meanwhile, Mary was going through the stages of childbirth, from the most poignant pain, until the baby came out of her, coming into the world.

Finally, the worst was over, instead of crying, Mary smiled a big smile. Her baby was here, and as she thought about it, she remembered all the things she had talked to Freddie about the child.

"It's a boy? Can I see him?" she asked curiously, despite the tiredness.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Mercury, I don't know how I knew, but it is" the doctor confirmed, in a cheerful voice.

They took a while, but they put little Conrad in his mother's arms.

"The universe was right ..." she murmured.

The baby just cried a little, agitated by what was going on around her, Mary tried to calm him down as best she could, nurturing him as she moved her arms slowly.

Again, they had to separate the baby from the mother temporarily, it was the time they used to tell Freddie that their son was born.

"Hi, Mary," he said to his wife, uncharacteristically shy.

"Hi" she smiled, happy to see him.

"I knew it was a boy, after all I was right" he tried a joke, to help himself not to be so withdrawn.

"As you said, it was the universe warning you" she laughed slowly, not trying very hard "but what happened to you? Are you feeling well?"

"It's just ... Forgive me for not being able to say anything when we parted" he approached, confessing his fears "I panicked, what we anticipated for months was about to happen and everything became so real, and it's that, I just ... I wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm really happy that Conrad is already here."

"Me too, I love you both." Mary smiled and Freddie kissed her, not afraid of being scolded by a nurse.

They were already separated when they brought Conrad back. They handed him over to the mother, so the father got closer to him to see him up close.

"He looks more like you" said Freddie "he has your eyes ..."

"And your hair," Mary added, stroking Conrad's head.

"Well, it might even be" he laughed, which caught the baby's attention "hi, Conrad, thanks for noticing me, it's a pleasure to meet you, son."

"Why don't you hold him a little?" Mary offered.

"Ah I ..." he saw that it was time to stop faltering to fears and take courage "of course."

She entrusted Conrad to his arms, without fear. The baby snuggled there, Freddie did his best to make the son feel safe.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, Conrad ..." he murmured, happy "me and your mother are here for this and we love you very much."

Incredibly, the baby smiled. Freddie smiled even more at realizing this. Mary found them perfect, the definition of what was most precious in her life so far.


	40. XL

After Conrad was born and his parents went through all the emotions of his arrival, Mary's friends paid him a visit. Freddie had been away at that moment to let his friends know that his son was there with them now.

"How are you, Mary?" Chrissie, worried as usual, made a point of asking.

"Tired, but fine" she replied "just a little anxious."

"We can imagine why" Ronnie understood her, while she watched Conrad, holding him.

"Maybe it's not so easy, but we are here to help you" Dominique assured, much requests.

"I know that, and I thank you" Mrs. Mercury smiled, very grateful.

After Veronica held Conrad, wishing the little boy all the best, it was Chrissie's turn to try to catch her nephew. Careful as always, she held him in her arms, watching him in awe and smiling.

"You're cute, Conrad" she praised, feeling more comfortable now, that's when she noticed Dom my reticence about the baby.

"Are you alright, Dominique?" Ronnir wanted to know.

"Of course, it's just ... I don't think I have a way with children" she explained.

"Ah but I don't think so, you can be a little crazy when you want, but you have a good heart" Mary teased her.

"Is that what you think of me? Good to know that" the Frenchwoman ended up crossing her arms.

"Stop it Dominique, we like you as you are and I bet Conrad will like you too" Chrissie commented.

"You mean you like me, even with me tormenting you?" Dom joked this time.

"Yeah, I can take it, but it doesn't mean that I like your jokes" said the guitarist.

It turned out that Conrad found the whole discussion strange and ended up crying.

"Look what you did Chris, we are a disaster" the drummer laughed, while her friend managed to calm the baby.

"I think we better let Mary and the baby rest," said Miss. Mullen.

The three left mother and son, Mary just wondered how Conrad should get used to this type of interaction. Meanwhile, Freddie received congratulations from his friends, as well as their advice. A while later, the family returned home, which even though the same place, Garden Lodge, was very different with the presence of a baby.

Little by little, Freddie and Mary got used to being parents, to always be attentive to Conrad's needs and admired with everything the little boy did. Months later, all the friends were able to get together again for another special occasion. Chrissie and Brian were finally getting married, starring in an event more than expected by everyone, which made perfect sense, since everyone who knew them stated without reservation how much the two had been born for each other.

Brian was very nervous, pacing, trying to stay calm while waiting for the bride to arrive. At a certain point, his friends ended up following his walk with his eyes, worrying about him and occasionally, without being able to avoid it, to laugh a little. John then decided to do something about it.

"Hey, Bri, take a deep breath, okay" Deaky touched his shoulder, facing him directly.

"I know, I'm a real nervous wreck, but I can't help myself," sighed May, "my mind keeps hammering different things in my head."

"None of that is going to happen" said John "we are all sure that nothing will stop Chrissie from going through that door and just leaving here married to you."

"Thanks, John" Brian allowed himself to smile.

The conversation had an effect, which was a relief to the groom and the guests. Soon after, the bride arrived. Chrissie Mullen had been learning to cope with being the center of attention for the past two years, which is why she was able to relax by making her way across the church to Brian. Without further ado, the ceremony soon began and Brian's smile of relief when Chrissie positioned himself beside her was clear. She just smiled in response.

"I, Christine, take you, Brian, as my legitimate husband, to love, respect and honor you, regardless of circumstances, for the rest of our live" she made her vows to him, handing him her wedding ring.

"I, Brian, I receive you, Christine, as my legitimate wife, to love, honor and respect you, regardless of the circumstances, for the rest of our live" Brian did the same, even kissing her ring.

So, after being authorized by the minister, they exchanged a kiss, sealing the eternal union that made them married. The joy around them at the decision they made and reaffirmed that day, only made them even happier, complementing the love they felt for each other.


	41. XLI

Psrf51 teclado yamaha

Thanks to Conrad's birth, the girls had more time off, which was very good for Chrissie, who had just been married. She and her husband enjoyed each other's company by visiting their favorite places.

However, as Conrad grew up, already five months old, his mother and friends were required in their work. Freddie and Mary were sad to leave their son in the care of his maternal grandmother, who happily agreed to be with Conrad, but they understood that it was necessary. A long and hard journey awaited them at EMI.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you, my dear girls" John Reid received them in a good mood, in the company of Freddie, their faithful manager.

"We thank you for welcoming us" Chrissie thanked the group.

"Oh, my congratulations on your wedding, Mrs. May, it was an excellent ceremony and party!" Reid took the opportunity.

"Thank you," Chrissie replied, somewhat surprised.

"Well, what I need to talk to you about is the new album" he joined hands, getting serious "you managed to establish a loyal audience, who hopes to be surprised by each new work, so I have a proposal and a mission for you."

The girls were astonished, waiting to hear what was coming next.

"We want you to create the most daring and creative work you can, we are going to give you creative freedom, but you can keep your original essence that won over the public."

"Okay, but I feel that there is a catch to this" Dom had the courage to speak up.

"Yes, for that, I want you to use the studio at Rockfield Farm, it's in Wales" Reid continued explaining "there you will have an isolated and creative environment, far from any external distraction."

"And how long would we have to stay there?" Veronica wanted to know, worried.

"More or less the time it takes to compose an album" the executive shrugged.

"Mr. Reid, this is relative" Chrissie explained "we can take two to six months, would we have to stay in Wales for six months? Away from our homes and our families? Honestly, I wouldn't want to be away from my husband for half a year."

"Of course, I understand your questions, Mrs. May, but he will have to understand that this is part of his job, ” Reid replied simply.

Chrissie was upset, but decided to say no more.

"What about us? We have a son who is still a baby, who needs the attention of his parents" Freddie objected, understanding the guitarist's concerns "I understand that since I am the band's manager I will follow all this work."

"Of course you will, Freddie" Reid replied "in your and your wife's case, I see that I can make an exception, but don't forget that the record has to be ready."

"Taking care of my son won't distract me, I guarantee it," Mary said, a little irritated.

"I'm sorry if I offended you" the businessman felt it necessary to add.

Mary just nodded, seriously.

"Are we agreed? You go next week" Reid closed the question, and everyone had to agree on six terms.

Chrissie left upset, hoping Brian could understand the situation. He received her with great joy, glad to see his wife. Upon seeing her state, his smile faded.

"Didn't everything go well? What's the problem" he asked, worried.

"Ah it's just a strange idea from the record company" she shrugged, discouraged -"they want us to stay in Wales for a while, recording in an isolated studio there."

"Well, it is unusual" Brian commented, surprised "it means that we will have to stay away from each other for a while."

"You understand?" she asked him "I wouldn't like that, to leave him alone ..."

"I know we will miss you, but also, I understand your work" he smiled and hugged her "everything is fine, really."

"Thanks" she replied and kissed him.

This whole situation was also not easy for Veronica and Dominique, but John and Roger were also understanding. So they said goodbye and joined the Mercury family on a road trip out to Wales.

"Well, fasten your seat belts and let's go!" Freddie said excitedly behind the wheel of the mini van.

Mary was beside him, Conrad slept comfortably in his car seat. Veronica, Chrissie and Dominique occupied the other seats, and the guitarist's Red Special was well accommodated.

None of them knew well what to expect from this trip, many ideas passed through their minds, before they reached the farm, at least, they would already have a little inspiration to compose. All they hoped for was to do a satisfactory job and soon, return home.


	42. XLII

Psrf51 teclado yamaha

After a few hours of travel in which the girls didn't talk so much, a little apprehensive about what was waiting for them there in that isolated place, the farm began to emerge on the horizon.

It was a beautiful sight, with the green grass contrasting with the blue of the sky and some white clouds. Animals like cows and chickens surrounded the place.

"It really is a farm," Veronica observed, which was obvious.

"And a studio!" Freddie made a point of adding.

"You know, I still think the idea of the record company is a bit exaggerated, but since we are here, we will make our stay worthwhile" Mary tried to encourage her friends, arranging Conrad on her lap, who was looking curious at the new place.

While her companions were taking their luggage inside, Chrissie made a point of picking up her Red Special in person, making sure that the instrument would be well transported, after all it was extremely precious to the guitarist.

Little by little, the girls got ready in their rooms, meeting again in the recording studios, checking what was available to make their music and work.

They explored the region a little more, seeing the barns, pastures, tennis court and even the swimming pool.

"Guys, there's a pool here!" Dominique shouted, as if that simple fact was the solution to all her problems.

"You better not even think about it now, work first, fun later, remember?" Ronnie warned her, much to her discomfort.

"Oh you are very boring when you want" complained the drummer.

"Maybe later?" Freddie decided to give her some credit.

Dom was content with the possibility, it turned out that it was approaching dinner time and hunger hit everyone, even Conrad.

Chrissie soon moved and went to the kitchen, it was one of her favorite hobbies and kept her busy, helping to deal with the present and unusual condition. While preparing everything, she missed Brian's help there with her, and consequently, she missed him in general, which made her sigh.

"Are you all right, Chris?" Dom asked, knowing her well, knowing that something might be disturbing her.

"Oh nothing, I miss Bri, that's all" she gave her a conciliatory smile and started to finish her job.

Ronnie and Dom felt that way too, but they knew they still had a long way to go. With dinner ready, everyone helped themselves. Freddie let Mary eat first while he fed Conrad, which was well received by her.

"So guys, does anyone have any ideas for a new song?" Dominique brought up the subject "I think I already have one."

",Well, it's something to start with, I have a lot of things in my head, I think I will divide each theme into a song" Chrissie pondered.

"Methodical as always" Mary pointed out, with a smile "this is good, my friend, and you, Ronnie?"

"Uh, I think I have something, but ..." she scratched her head, uncertain.

"Ah, you should give your compositions a chance" Freddie encouraged "I think "Misfire" is very good, you write very well."

"I composed well for a one and a half minute song" Veronica said "I don't know if I could write longer songs."

"Hey, quantity is not quality" Chrissie was kind to say "no matter how long a song is for it to be good."

"She's really right" Mary agreed, which left the bassist of the band more relaxed.

Then everyone finished their dinner and right after that, Dominique and Veronica ran to the phone, calling Roger and John.

"How's it going, Ronnie?" Deaky wanted to know.

"Well, we are getting used to the place, but it is a very large space" replied Veronica and their conversation went on a little longer.

Roger and Dominique exchanged more concrete flirtations and confessions that they loved each other. Meanwhile, waiting for her turn, Chrissie put one of her ideas on paper.

The longing for Brian reminded her of one of his favorite activities, looking at the sky, observing space and celestial stars over their eyes, the distance between them gave Chrissie more ideas."

"Chrissie, it's your turn to use the phone," Dominique interrupted, rousing her from her thoughts.

"Ah yes" she got up and blinked, concentrating, dialing Brian.

"My love? Good to talk to you!" he answered, excited.

"I say the same, my love" she replied in the same excitement as him "I have been thinking a lot about you."

"Me too" he confessed, passionate " and how is work?"

"It's still a little early, but we're making progress" she said "I think you helped me more than you think."

"Really? Well, I'm glad to hear that" he was surprised.

"Yeah, I'll tell you more about it when it's over" Chrissie decided "I love you."

"I love you, too," Brian replied heartily, prolonging the conversation further.

The calls at the end of the first day at Rockfield Farm were inspiring for the rest of the members of "The Duchess".


	43. Chapter 43

Psrf51 teclado yamaha

The day started productive for the members of the band "The Duchess", after having their breakfast, each one of them concentrated on developing the promising ideas they had and turning them into songs for the album itself.

Chrissie finished her song about space and interdimensional travel sitting in a corner, in the company of her Red Special, taking notes, playing and experimenting, watching how the sound was coming out.

Veronica started putting the lyrics on paper, a description of what she felt about John, when she was beside him and even when he was away, as was the case now.

Dominique had a silly idea, she admitted it to herself, but then she started to think of music as a big joke, a nonsense that might make the fans happy.

Mary had started working on a melody first, a sequence of sounds that was beginning to prowl her head, but as she wrote it down, Conrad wanted his mother's attention. She, understanding with the baby, her little boy, just smiled and paused at work, trying to calm him down.

"So why are you crying?" she rocked him in her arms, until Conrad stopped crying, looked at her curiously, while sniffling "it's okay, my love, I know it's kind of weird to be here, but it'll be okay, I promise."

"Maybe I can look at him some more while the song ends," Mary's husband offered, even after taking care of the child all morning.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I'm feeling that Conrad wants to spend time with me," said Mrs. Mercury.

"Okay, I understand what you mean" he smiled at his son, stroking his head, admiring the little one "I was very attached to my mother toi, besides, we still have time to finish the album."

"Of course, we are just waiting for which of our songs will be ready first" Mary commented.

Freddie left them alone, talking a little with the rest of the band, checking what they already had to present about their songs. Mary, sitting with her son on her lap, on the porch of the farmhouse, began to reflect on several things.

It was amazing how she got there, beside her friends she had gotten a chance and the four of them took advantage of it, earning a living with the thing they loved most, earning fame. But Mary was more than that, she was a wife and a mother. In a moment, she was a girl and now she was a woman. Time passed for everyone, including Conrad. One day, her son would grow up, be a boy, a handsome boy, a good man, that was what she expected. May he grow up with all the assistance he needed, with all the love in the world and become a good person.

Suddenly, something contrary went through the young mother's mind, and if her son wasn't as she expected, if he made decisions contrary to what she imagined for him, if he somehow let her down. What would be left for her to do as his mother?

All these reflections had the sensation of giving Mary a shake. It was too much to think about in a single instant. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down, looking at her son again, as if she checked that he was okay and that he was still a little baby.

So, she had an idea. She brought Conrad back into the house, placed her son on a mattress near the piano, sat there, with a pen and paper. She looked at the piano and Conrad shortly after, smiling at him. Her little boy would behave while she worked.

She then she started playing, experimenting with chords, singing lyrics that was in her mind. She kept taking notes and playing until she had the first part ready. Until then, she was satisfied with what she had created.

Chrissie then announced that her song was ready to be recorded, Veronica had also finished writing. So the rest of the day was spent with the girls recording and reviewing "'39" and "You're My Best Friend". After this work was done, Dominique decided to show what she was working on.

"What?" Chrissie made a point of manifesting herself first, knowing her well, knowing she could be a little crazy, but not getting to that point.

"It's a joke, Chrissie" Mary corrected, laughing "I think ... well, at least it's funny and would make our fans laugh."

"Oh, I don't know" Ronnie said "it seems strange to me."

"Well, guys, the idea was mine, you had strange ideas before and I didn't say anything" Dominique argued "I just think it's fair to put my song on the album, it's just a metaphor."

"Okay, consumerist metaphor" Veronica complained.

"Okay, let's stay with it" Mary agreed, still laughing "it may be that the strangest idea comes from me."

"Is that so?" Chrissie exclaimed shortly, with her other two friends looking weirdly at Mrs. Mercury too.

"I promise to explain to you" Mary replied, leaving the question in the air.

She still needed to work more on the song, but she knew she wanted to put an unusual variation right in the middle of the song.


End file.
